Interesting Choices
by willowfairy
Summary: COMPLETE When Hermione Granger makes a few interesting choices, a certain Slytherin takes notice.
1. Late Nights

Hey everyone, I am still working on my other story, no worries, but this one popped into my head. As soon as I find my other notebook, I'll post from that. Anyway, without further ado, my new story.

Chapter One

Late Nights

It was late, (A/N its always late in these stories, but whatever) and I was in the library, studying. Being a Prefect had its perks; I could stay in the library as late as I wanted, which I usually did. Harry and Ron thought I was crazy, but I didn't care. I always felt safe among the books. Now, the library was dark except for my little table in the corner. It was a Friday night and the Gryffindor common room had been louder than normal. Fred and George had invented a new item, and Ron was testing it on a few first years. Everyone kept squealing about something, so I had left, seeking quiet. There were four essays due next week, and I wanted to get them done early, like I normally did. I picked up the parchment in front of me and tucked my hair behind my ears. It was long and wavy now; the bushiness had grown out of it, thank God. I jumped when the clock in the other corner of the library chimed. It sounded once, and I realized it was one in the morning. It didn't seem all that late though. I stood and stretched, then tugged my skirt back into place and shoved my books into my bag. Throwing it over my shoulder, I walked through the library, pausing twice to put books back on the shelves. Stepping out the door into the hall, I was surprised at how dark it was. All the torches were out, and the only light came from the few windows. The moon was almost full and Professor Lupin would be getting ready to curl up in a room, wherever he was. The Order was keeping everyone pretty busy lately. I pulled my wand out of my pocket and whispered 'Lumos' giving myself some light. Walking quietly down the hall, I still watched for Mrs. Norris, out of habit. Filch had actually started to like me a bit now that I had stopped several first years from planting another swamp in the Potions corridor. At the corner I would have turned at to head towards the Gryffindor common room, I paused for a second then kept walking. I had been here for five years, and I knew my way to the Gryffindor common room, by heart. Now that I was in my sixth year, I was headed for the Prefect common room. Reaching the place where I would take the stairs up, I stopped and swore. The staircase had moved. When I was through cursing, I realized I was near the Prefect bathroom. I headed down the hall toward the statue of Boris the Bewildered. A bath would work the kinks out of my neck, and by the time I was done, the stairs would probably be back. At the fourth door on the left, I said the password, still 'Pine Fresh'. It opened and I stepped inside, causing the torches to flare up. My eyes watered from the sudden bright light, so I dimmed them. Dropping my bag on the floor I walked over to the pool. I turned a few knobs and ended up with kiwi, melon, and strawberry. I unclasped my robe and dropped it, then transfigured my uniform into a bathing suit. Stepping into the pool, I was pleasantly surprised at the warmth, like I usually was. I swam a few laps, stretching my aching muscles. When I finished, I was beginning to get sleepy from the heat. I swam over to a darker corner that had water jets. Leaning back, only my head was above water. The heat was slowly loosening my tight muscles. I had been working too hard lately, and not exercising enough. Either way, I soon drifted off. 

*~*~*

Draco's POV 

It was late, but I couldn't sleep. Hell, I could never sleep. I was sitting in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room, but it did little to dispel the chill. The room was empty, except for me and my thoughts. I had been sitting here since ten, and had kicked Pansy out at 11:15. The room and emptied quickly after that, everyone fearing that I would turn my temper on them. It had been shorter than normal lately, due to my father's usual demands and my lack of sleep. The big, ornate Grandfather clock in the corner of the room struck 1:30, startling me out of my thoughts. I stood up and left, and the portrait slammed behind me. Jogging up the stairs, I headed for the Prefect quarters and my room. I had the feeling I would be up pacing until dawn again, like I had the last few nights. Three flights of stairs later, I was standing next to an opening in the railing. The staircase had moved, and I swore. I didn't want to go back to the Slytherin common room or head to the kitchen. I swore a few more times, then headed down the hall toward the Prefect bathroom. I could waste time there, then come back and see if the staircase was back. At the correct door, I muttered the password and walked in. The lights were already on, but dimly. The room smelled like fruit. I dropped my robe next to the pool and turned some knobs. A spicy rain smell permeated the air. I unbuttoned my shirt, then carefully folded it and set it on a stool. After transfiguring my black pants into black swimming shorts, I stepped into the pool. I swam laps until my arms were tired, then swam lazily over to the corner with the water jets.  It was darker over there and I settled in, hoping I might be able to drift off. Just then, my foot bumped into something. I opened my eyes, and swore loudly.

~*~*~*~*~

Well? Do you like it or is it completely horrible? Leave me a review and let me know!

~K~


	2. Late Occurences

Well, it's summer vacation so I can stay up as late as I want, so I'm going to take advantage of having a computer and type as much of this story as possible. I haven't posted the last chapter yet because I have to wait until after eleven to do it. Its only 9:49 now. I'm going to shut up now and let you read. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. But Draco would make a nice birthday present!

Chapter 2

Late Occurrences

I woke up to the sound of someone swearing loudly. Opening my eyes, I stifled a gasp.

"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing here?" I knew the shock was clear on my face, but his own was blank, as it usually was.

"Apparently the same thing you are, Granger." He gave me his trademark smirk, but his eyes remained blank. "Enjoying a hot bath before going to bed. I'm guessing you found the stairs out of place?"

"Yes." There wasn't much else to say, so I sat up and started to move.

"Don't bother. The stairs probably aren't back yet." His eyes were closed again and he was gently rubbing the back of his neck. Stupidity got the better of me and I blurted out a question I regretted before I had finished speaking.

"Would you like a neck massage?" his eyes flew open and met mine. As usual, they were completely unreadable. He watched me for a second, then nodded.

"Alright." I was surprised, and he must have seen that because he grinned slightly, and his eyes showed a little amusement.

"What? No 'dirty mudblood' comments?" I hadn't seriously expected him to accept.

"Granger, it's almost two am. I haven't slept in over two months. My brain isn't functioning enough to think of anything. Besides, my neck is sore and a massage would feel good." His eyes met mine again, and I realized he wasn't lying. There were bags under his eyes, and sitting here, he had let his shoulders slump. I gave him a small smile.

"Well, I guess that's a fairly good reason." He nodded and slid forward and I sat behind him. Hesitating for a second, I figured what the hell and began carefully rubbing the back of his neck. "Damn, your tense. Even after being in the pool, how can you be this tense?" he shrugged, and I started kneading his neck a little harder, trying to work out the knots. "You need to relax a little, or this will hurt more than it helps."

"Easier said than done, Granger."

"Well, at least try to relax a little. Think happy thoughts." He laughed out loud and half-turned to look at me.

"Happy thoughts, Granger? You do realize who you're talking to, right?" I gave him a look.

"Apparently the King of All That Is Not Happy." He laughed again. I 'hmmphed' and pouted a little.

"Alright, if you agree to keep rubbing my neck and shoulders, then I'll try to think "Happy Thoughts", ok?" he gave me a puppy dog look that made me smile.

"Fine." He turned back around and I started massaging his neck again. We were both silent for a few minutes, and I felt him relax slightly. I moved my hands down onto his shoulders, and he shifted when I ran into a large knot. "When was the last time you slept? I've never felt someone this tense, even myself just before the OWL's."

"Define 'slept'." His voice sounded tired, and I felt it vibrate through my hands.

"Sleeping more than four hours at a time." He was very, very slowly relaxing.

"I would have to say two months ago." My hands stopped moving, but he shifted and I started moving them again.

"You haven't slept in two months? The entire summer?"

"That's what I said."

"Well, why not?"

"Long story." He started tensing up again.

"Think of something else, like beating Harry in a Quidditch match; your tensing up again." He shrugged and grew silent. A few minutes later, he yawned, and I laughed.

"What's so" he cut of with another big yawn "funny?"

"Nothing." I yawned myself and stopped moving my hands, but left them where they were. The muscles were more relaxed and looser than they had been. He rubbed the back of his neck a little and rolled his head a bit. I smiled. "Better?"

"Much." He moved away and turned to face me a second, and our eyes caught. I looked away and he swam across to the edge and pulled himself out easily. I followed and when I reached the edge he offered me a hand and pulled me out easily. I flashed him a quick smile. He was looking at me with a funny look on his face.

"What's so amusing?"

"Look at what you're wearing." A bit confused, I looked down to see a hunter green two-piece edged in silver. I looked up, blushing slightly.

"So?"

"Green and silver. Interesting color choice for a Gryffindor." He smirked at me and I mock-glared back.

"Come on, I'm tired." I muttered a spell that turned my bathing suit into a dark green tank top and silvery-satin pants. I picked up my bag and robe and headed for the door.

*~*~* (Means changing POV's)

Draco's POV

When I helped her out of the pool, I couldn't help but check her out. I was slightly shocked at what I saw. Granger had some great curves that I hadn't even imagined would be under our school robes. She looked good, as much as I hated to admit it; and I couldn't help thinking how good she would look in my bed…. I mentally slapped myself. That thought was enough to get me beaten profusely. To distract myself, I commented on the color of her swimming suit. She blushed and replied "So?"

"Green and silver, interesting color choice for a Gryffindor." I smirked at her and she glared back. I transfigured my shorts back into pants and pulled my shirt on, but didn't button it.

"Come on, I'm tired." She muttered a spell and ended up wearing a dark green tank top and silvery pants. The look she shot me dared me to say something, but I just picked up my robe and followed her out the door.

Luckily, the stairs were back in place when we got to them. At the portrait, she muttered the password, 'Peaceful Harmony' and walked in. I followed her up our stairwell, and at her door, she turned around. 

"Night, Malfoy."

"Goodnight, Granger, and thanks." Her eyes widened a little and she smiled. I walked down the hall and fell into bed as the clock struck 3:30.

~*~*~*~*~

Well? Love it? Hate it? Lemme know in a review so I can feel loved, and check out my other fanfic on this site. Thanks for reading!

~K~


	3. Laughter

Hey everyone. I posted two chapters last night, and I'm going to type as many as possible today. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Laughter

Draco's POV

When I woke up the next morning, my neck and back weren't tense. Glancing at the clock I was surprised to see it read close to ten. I had slept for almost seven hours. Granger was a miracle worker. Stepping out of bed I stretched and wandered into the bathroom for a quick shower. Afterward I pulled on some of my customary black pants and a dark green button up shirt. I picked my robe off the floor and pulled it on. Stepping in front of the mirror, I almost laughed. My robe was eight inches too short and had a Gryffindor crest on the front of it. I shook my head and pulled it off and walked out my door and down the hall.

*~*~*

Hermione's POV

I woke up at 9:30 the next morning and climbed out of bed to take a quick shower. Getting out I pulled my hair up into a bun and secured it with chopsticks, but my thoughts were on the previous night. His skin had been so pale, but not as smooth as I figured it would be. I had seen a few deep scars and I had the feeling there were more that I couldn't see I the dim light. Not really caring, I pulled a random shirt out of my drawer and pulled it on along with my favorite bell-bottoms. I poured myself a cup of coffee and stood by the window for a few minutes. The grounds were empty. A few minutes later Hagrid's door opened and Fang ran out. I smiled and set my cup on the table. Glancing at my watch, I swore. I was supposed to meet Harry and Ron at 10:15, and it was 10:10 now. I grabbed my robe off the floor and pulled it over my head. It smelled different, slightly spicy (think Old Spice cologne, yummy!). Thinking nothing of it, I yanked my door open, tripped, and fell straight into Draco Malfoy.

*~*~*

Draco's POV

I was about to knock on Granger's door when it opened. Seconds later she tripped and fell into me. Automatically one hand shot out to touch the wall, the other slid around her waist to keep her upright. I held her against me for a minute until she regained her balance, then released her. Her cheeks were bright red and she gave me a sheepish smile.

"Morning, Malfoy. Sorry I ran into you, I tripped over something." Her eyes were bright and smiling.

"I think you tripped over the hem of my robe." She looked confused for a second, then looked down to see what I meant. "Green and silver with a Slytherin crest. Very interesting choice, Granger." She looked up at me and I winked. Her entire face lit up with one of her great smiles.

"Yeah, I guess it is an interesting choice, for a Gryffindor at least." She pulled the robe off and handed it to me.

"More green, Granger? I'm beginning to think you aren't in the right house." She looked at her shirt and blushed again. I handed her her robe and pulled mine on.

"It's not my fault I own green clothing. Red just isn't my color." She smiled at me and pulled her robe on. "Now I hate to break up this wonderful conversation, but I have to meet Harry and Ron in-" she glanced at her watch. "SHIT! Now!" she ran past me and down the stairs. "See you in Hogsmeade, Malfoy!" and she was gone. I smiled and walked down the stairs towards the Great Hall.

*~*~*

Hermione's POV

As I ran out the portrait and down the hall, I couldn't help thinking of his arm around my waist and him holding me to him. He was strong, and after all the years of Quidditch, who wouldn't be? Harry was strongly muscled too, but I had the feeling Malfoy was stronger, a lot stronger. Shaking my head to clear it of incriminating thoughts, I told the Fat Lady the password, '9 months to freedom' and stepped into the welcoming Gryffindor common room.

"Hey, Mione, we were about to send a search party, you're a whole minute late." Harry winked at me and I plopped down next to him.

"Haha, very funny, Harry. Morning Ron."

"Hey Mione. Do I even want to know how late you stayed in the library last night?" Ron asked. They had left me at 10:30 after finishing the Potions essay.

"One."

"You're kidding, right?" Ron was looking at me like I had three heads.

"No, I'm not kidding. When I left the stairs moved so I didn't get to bed until 3:30."

"Do you still want to go to Hogsmeade?" Harry, as usual, asked. "And what did you do from 1 to 3:30?"

"Of course I want to go to Hogsmeade. I have to pick up a few things. Speaking of which, if we don't leave now, we're going to miss the carriages. Are you two ready?" I felt like a mother hen, and I hoped Harry hadn't noticed I didn't answer his second question.

"Yep." Ron replied and made a final move, checkmating Harry and stood up. Harry, grumbling pulled me to my feet. Both guys towered over me by at least six inches. It wasn't my fault I was only 5'2". Harry was 5'11" and Ron was 6'1". Harry threw his arm around my shoulders and steered me towards the portrait hole. 

"Ya know, Mione, you're really short. Maybe we could try some of those lengthening charms on your legs to make you taller." Harry said with a wink.

"Yeah, Mione." Ron chimed in. "Maybe then you could reach the ingredients in Potions without a summoning charm or a stool." He gave me a smile. I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms and turned to face the wall.  "Come on, Mione. We were only teasing." Ron gave me the puppy look, but I shook my head and 'Hmmphed."

"Mi-nee" Harry whined but I shook my head again. Two seconds later, he had picked me up and was carrying me down the hall.

"Put me down! I mean it!" I was laughing.

"Nope, you'll just pout and the carriages are leaving soon, you said so yourself." He gave me another smile. Ron reached out and started tickling me.

"Ahh! Stop! No fair, I can't get away!" I was laughing and squirming. "Ron! Stop it!"

"Ron, knock it off! I'm going to drop her!" Harry was laughing now.

"Alright." Ron scooped me out of Harry's arms and walked down the steps and over to one of the carriages. Depositing me on the seat, he plopped next to me. Harry climbed in and sat across from us. I was still laughing.

"You two are crazy." Harry shook his head.

"Nah, we're just weird." Harry told me, smiling. I rolled my eyes and giggled. Ron poked me, making me jump.

"What's this? Open season on Hermione?" I asked with a laugh.

"Well, if you say so…." Ron grinned at me, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Ron, no way. I was kidding." I moved over until I hit the side of the cabin. "Ron…" he smiled and poked me again. "Harry! Help!"

"Alright." He reached over and poked me.

"Not that kind of help! Guys, knock it off!" I was laughing to hard to do much. "You're acting like Fred and George!"

"Too bad." They both started tickling me and didn't let up until we reached the village and I was crying with laughter.

*~*~*

Draco's POV

I headed out the portrait and was almost to the door to go outside when I heard laughter from behind me. Stepping into the shadows, I watched Potter carry Granger past me. He started laughing and the Weasel took her out the door. Her laughter floated back to my alcove. I stepped out and walked down the hall and out the door. For a minute I entertained the thought of climbing into their carriage behind Potter, but quickly decided against it. I stepped into the carriage behind theirs to find two Hufflepuff first years and a Ravenclaw second year. They silenced at my entrance. Ignoring them, I settled into the far corner. A few seconds later they began talking in 'quiet' whispers.

"Adorable!" "Gorgeous gray eyes." "Beautiful" and various other comments floated over to my ears before I tuned them out. It was late September, and the air was brisk. Opening the window, Her-Granger's laughter floated back to me. Her laugh was light and happy. She was beautiful when she laughed. I wished- no. I mentally slapped myself again. It would never happen. I shut the window and leaned back in the seat and closed my 'adorable gray eyes.'

When we pulled into the village, I stepped out to see the Dream Team in front of me. Potter was supporting a laughing, crying Granger. Weasley was standing there, laughing.

"Come on, Mione. A butterbeer will fix you right up." Potter said, throwing his arm around her shoulders. She shook her head.

"Sorry, Harry. I have to get a few things first. Why don't I meet you at the Three Broomsticks in an hour?"

"Sounds good. We're going to visit Fred and George, later Mione." Ron said and the two walked off down the street. Granger wiped her eyes and headed for Madame Malkins. Dumbledore had told the Prefects and Heads last night that there was going to be a ball for Halloween. Granger and Hannah Abbot, the Hufflepuff Prefect had immediately agreed that it should be a costume ball, with an unmasking at midnight. I followed her; thinking now would be a good time to find a costume. She was almost at the door when she stopped and her face lit up. Curious, I kept following her into an alley beside Malkins. The sign above the door said 'Medieval and Victorian, the Muggle Way'. The small bell above the door rang, and I stepped inside.

~*~*~*~*~

Yay! Chapter three! I'm so proud of myself. My computer keeps yelling at me, saying I have everything spelled wrong. LOL.  Anyway, leave me a review and tell me what you think!

~K~


	4. Perfect Costumes

All right, I'm hoping Mom will go to bed soon so I can get the phone line. I hate dial-up Internet. Broadband and cable are sooo much better. Anyway, here's chapter 4. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Perfect Costumes

Hermione's POV

After I left Harry and Ron, I headed for Madame Malkins. I wanted to get a costume now before the ball was announced. I was almost to the door when I noticed another small shop. The sign above the door read 'Medieval and Victorian, The Muggle Way'. I smiled; those were my two favorite time periods. Ducking inside, I stopped short.

The shop was dimly lit, but not gloomy. Racks of clothing were scattered around the room. There were shelves and cases of accessories and jewelry. I headed for the dresses, entranced. One caught my eye immediately. It was a medieval style with an emerald green bodice and full skirt. The skirt was full with a French style slit in the front and the fabric underneath was sapphire blue. The sleeves were a sheer deep green with bell sleeves. I picked it up off the rack and carried it over to the dressing rooms.

*~*~*

Draco's POV

The shop was amazing. The clothing and accessories were enough to keep even me busy for hours. Scouting around a little I found the racks of men's clothing. Running my hand along the fabrics, I was surprised at how rich they were. Halfway through a rack, I found it. A silk emerald green shirt and black linen pants. A silver belt and black leather boots sat under the shirt and pants. Picking them up and grabbing the hanger, I walked to the back of the store towards the dressing rooms. At a small table, I stopped. On it sat a sapphire blue sword with the hand guard in the shape of a dragon. (A/N: The sword is a Blue Dragon Katana. A gorgeous sword, at least in my opinion.) I immediately knew it was meant for me. I picked it up and stepped into the dressing room.

The clothes fit perfectly, like they were tailor made for me. I figured they had a fitting charm on them, but I had the feeling they didn't. Either way, I had the distinct feeling that something was missing from this costume. Stepping out into the store, I started poking around, hoping I wouldn't run into Granger. It would be a little hard to explain what I was doing here. A voice from behind me made me whirl around and my hand flew to the hilt of the sword at my side.

"Good morning, young man. May I help you with something?" it was an older woman, with nice features. She was smiling sweetly and I relaxed a little.

"I'm not sure."

"Did you know you were missing part of that costume?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, I suppose that it is my fault. My husband is always telling me to make sure all the costumes are together. Come along and we'll get the last piece." She gave me another smile and walked toward the front of the shop. She reached a door next to a display case and told me to wait a minute and she opened it and went inside. I turned my attention to the display case. Inside there was an assortment of jewelry in all colors and shapes. One simple one caught my eye. It was a sapphire crescent moon with a fine silver overlay on a silver chain. Suddenly the old lady appeared next to me, carrying something black.

"I see you've found it. I had the feeling you would." Confused, I turned to look at her. "That necklace goes with the costume that complements yours." She gave me a smile and held out the black cloth. "Here, dear. Try this on, and I'll ring you up when you're ready." I nodded and walked back to the dressing rooms. Pulling the thing on, I realized it was a long cape that reached to an inch above my boots. The clasp was a silver crescent moon. It was perfect, and I knew it. I changed back into my clothes and walked to the counter. The old lady handed me a black mask with a tiny silver star on it.

"All set, dear?"

"Yes, thank you." She smiled and rung up the outfit.

"12 sickles and three knuts, please." I paid her and she handed me the neatly wrapped bundle and I headed for the door. "Wait a moment, dear. You've forgotten something." I turned around, confused again. She pressed a small package into my hands. "Here. You'll know what to do with this when the time comes." She gave me a smile and pushed me gently out the door. I turned and flashed her a quick smile.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, dear. Enjoy your ball." I nodded and walked down the street towards the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer.

*~*~*

Hermione's POV

I felt like a princess. The dress was gorgeous and fit me perfectly. I twirled once and smiled. The skirt moved with me, and was surprisingly light for the fabric it was made of, rich velvet and satin. I was standing in front of the mirror when an old man apparated next to me, and I jumped.

"Sorry about frightening you, dear." He smiled at me.

"D-don't worry about it."

"Well, I was wondering if you had the shoes that go with that dress?"

"No, I didn't see them."

"Alright. Wait here and I'll run and get them." He walked off through the shop. I walked over to one of the random tables and started poking through the piles of gloves and hats. Underneath a bright purple hat, I found a simple black mask with a small star on it. I put it on and was surprised to find it matched the costume. I pulled it off and the old man appeared next to me again. He handed me a small pair of black boots. I slipped them on and was happy to see they made me an inch taller.

"They're perfect, thank you."

"Your welcome, dear. Now just come to the front when you're ready to go." I nodded and turned back to the mirror for a second before heading into the dressing room to change. Heading to the front of the store, I smiled to myself. The costume was perfect and no one would know it was me and I could be someone else for an evening. The old man smiled when I stepped up to the counter.

"All set?"

"Yes, thank you." He rung up the dress.

"10 sickles and two knuts, please." I was shocked at the price.

"Are you sure that's correct?"

"Yes, I am."

"Alright." I paid him and he wrapped up my costume. 

"Enjoy your ball, dear."

"I will, thank you." I smiled at him and left the store. Harry and Ron would be waiting.

~*~*~*~

There! Chapter 4. I'm proud of myself. Here's some thank yous'.

Valkyrie Nienna Helywanwe, Elvencherry07 (I'll fix that….), Inspired, and canttellastranger…sorry^-~. Thank you!

~K~


	5. The Three Broomsticks

I'm not sure if I'm going to get this chapter finished before I can sign on at 10:45, but I'll try. It's 10:09 now. Wish me luck!

Chapter 5

The Three Broomsticks

Hermione's POV

When I walked into the Three Broomsticks, Harry waved me over. He and Ron were sitting at a large table with various members of the Gryffindor house. A few Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff added some color into the predominantly red corner.

"Hey, Mione." Ron handed me a butterbeer as I sat down, then he and Harry returned to their Quidditch discussion. Hannah Abbot, the Hufflepuff Prefect, was sitting next to me.

"Hey, Hermione. Where have you been? The guys came in half and hour ago, I figured you'd be with them."

"I was getting my you-know-what for the other you-know-what."

"Ooh, cool."

"Yeah. I'll have to show it you later. You'll absolutely love it." She nodded and Madame Rosmerta walked over to the table. Setting a large tray of butterbeers on the table, she smiled at us.

"Enjoy, sweeties." A loud cheer greeted her words and she winked and hurried off to the other tables. Padma Patil, a Ravenclaw threw the topic of the similarities between Algebra and Arithmancy on the table. Most of the muggleborns joined in.

*~*~*

Draco's POV

When I walked into the pub, the noise startled me, but I didn't show it. I saw Granger next to the redheaded Weasel. Her face was serious and I knew she was discussing some school related topic. I took a seat in the corner near them, but at the next table. Granger was right behind me. The topic switched from something called 'Algebra' to the hardest potion and various theorems. Hannah was arguing that Polyjuice was harder than the Draught of Ill-Will according to Pythagoras' theory. Granger was stubbornly disagreeing. I leaned over.

"Granger, how would you know if the Polyjuice isn't harder unless you've brewed it?" Granger turned to face me, blushing. "And I don't think we've brewed it in class yet." She turned redder.

"It-it doesn't matter, Malfoy. I just know it's not harder, alright?" she glared at me.

"Ok, Granger, but I do want to know how you know." I smirked at her and she turned back to Hannah. I turned back to my own table, sipping my butterbeer; thankful the flu was going around the Slytherin house. Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy were in the hospital wing. I made a mental note to bring up the Polyjuice thing later. An argument with Granger was always amusing. And as much as I hated to admit it, she was hot when she was angry. But for now, I was content to interject random comments in the conversation going on behind me to piss everyone off. It had been a fairly good morning, at least to my standards.

~*~*~*~*~

There! And it's only 10:54. Not bad on timing. I hope you all enjoyed it, now leave me a review and let me know what you think! Sorry it's so short!

~K~


	6. Arguments

Well, I forgot to post last night, so I posted this morning. And as compensation I'm going to post two chapters tonight. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Arguments

Hermione's POV

Around three, we all started filing out of the pub and into the carriages. Harry and Ron were so immersed in their discussion about some weird Quidditch move, the Wranski Faint, that I had to literally drag them out.

"Guys, come on or we'll have to walk up to the school. And I really don't want to do that." I dragged them outside and pushed them into a carriage, then climbed in.

"Shit." It was involuntary.

"Nice to see you too, Granger." Malfoy was sitting in the far corner, and the only available seat was next to him. Harry and Ron hadn't even noticed who we shared the carriage with. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window, intent on ignoring the three males around me. A few minutes later, Malfoy cleared his throat. I turned to look at him, the annoyance clear on my face.

"Can I help you?" I asked, as coldly as I could.

"Actually, I was wondering what your opinion on Arithmancy theorems are." I gave him a funny look, confused.

"Which theorem?"

*~*~*

Draco's POV

"Pythagoras. I think he's a crackpot old fool who was on loads of Muggle drugs. His theorem works, for the most part, but there are so many better ways to figure triangles and brew potions." I stated this very matter-of-factly, careful to keep my face blank. I knew she swore by Pythagoras. She glared at me, but her eyes were bright. I settled back for a hot debate.

"No way. Pythagoras was a genius." She countered quickly. "Yes, he may have been a bit mad, but to even come up with that theory too years of testing and experimentation!" we battled back and forth all the way back up to the castle. When we got there, she was up by one, and I made a final comment, meant to make her blood boil and leave us even.

"So, using Pythagoras' theory, one could conceivably brew any potion?"

"Yes." I opened the door to the carriage.

"Well, I was just wondering, does it apply to Polyjuice?" I gave her my I'm-better-than-you look and jumped out of the carriage and walked up to the school. I was about to enter the Great Hall when her voice behind me made me stop.

"Actually, Malfoy, it does apply to Polyjuice." I turned around. I really hadn't expected her to follow me.

"And how would you know that?" 

"That isn't any of your business."

"Then prove it."

"Fine." She walked into the Great Hall and sat between Potter and Weasley, leaving me standing there, in shock. I hadn't actually expected her to agree to prove it. I shook my head and walked over to the Slytherin table. I had the distinct feeling that the next few weeks were going to be very interesting.

*~*~*

Hermione's POV

When I sat down between Harry and Ron, they both scooted away a little.

"Hey, Mione. What's wrong?" Harry asked, very cautiously. I gave him a look. "Is it-" he blushed. "Is it that time of the month?" he blushed darker. Ron started laughing, but turned it into a coughing fit when I glared at him.

"No, it's Malfoy." Ron stopped 'coughing' and his blue eyes narrowed.

"What did he do? If he called you that name again, I'll kill him." His hands tightened into fists. I shook my head and placed a hand on his to calm him down.

"No, I just have a point to prove." Harry looked at me, confused. "I have to brew the Polyjuice again." Both guys paled.

"You're kidding, right, Mione?" Harry had a pleading look on his face, but he knew I was serious.

"You already know the answer to that question, Harry. I need to borrow your invisibility cloak for a little while to get the ingredients I need."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Ron was double-checking with me.

"This is _Malfoy_ we're talking about."

"Oh yeah."

"Alright, Mione. Whenever you need it, just pop into the common room. I'll give it to you then." 

"Thanks, Harry." I smiled at him and started piling food on my plate.

"And when were you planning on starting the potion?" Harry, as usual with his twenty questions.

"I'm not sure. Probably after the next full moon."

"Ok." He nodded, and dug into his own food. The rest of dinner was occupied with Quidditch.

~*~*~*~*~

Yay! Another chapter. I'm going to go play with the new puppy. Enjoy!

~K~


	7. Gathering

OK, so I'm a really bad, bad person. I went to a friends' house last night and took the laptop, but got sidetracked playing The Sims. It's really amusing to burn the house down. Anyway, I never got to type or post, and I'm really sorry. Either way, I'm positing tonight, so enjoy!

Chapter 7

Gathering

Draco's POV

After the meal I headed for the Prefect quarters. I sat on the couch, waiting for Granger. I must have dosed off, because I woke to the sound of the portrait opening. When she came in, I looked up at her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. Anyway, I need you to get a few supplies from Snapes supply cupboard. Everyone knows he favors you."

"Malfoys are not liars, we're a little like Muggle politicians. What do you need?" she handed me a piece of paper. I glanced at it, a little surprised.

"Those, can you get them or do I need to get them myself?"

"I can get them, but I'll need a damn good excuse for a few of them."

"You'll think of something. Malfoys are politicians, remember? Born story makers." She turned around and started up the stairs, then turned to look at me. "I need the lacewings now, they have to brew for 21 days, and I have homework to do." She ran up the stairs and her door clicked shut. I wandered out the door, thinking of possible 'stories' to tell Snape.

*~*~*

Hermione's POV

I ran up to my room and flicked on my stereo.  A positive thought, I wouldn't have to suck up to Snape to get what I needed. I grabbed my things for a shower and headed back down the stairs. Malfoy was already gone. I was surprised he had done what I asked so willingly. I knew I would have to pick the fluxweed tomorrow night, under the full moon. I showered quickly and braided my hair. Wandering back through the common room, I was surprised to find it empty. I ran upstairs and grabbed my book, I could finally read in peace. I settled into the big armchair in front of the fire, facing the window where I could see the almost full moon.

*~*~*

Draco's POV"Excuse me, Professor Snape?" I had walked down to the dungeons and was standing just inside the door of Snape's classroom. He was sitting up front, at his desk, grading papers. He looked up, angry for a second, then his look of tolerance took its place.

"Can I help you, Mister Malfoy?" he leveled his gaze on me, but I didn't flinch.

"Yes, I'm doing a potion to sharpen my skills and I need a few things." The lie fell easily from my lips, and I hoped he was in a good mood and not grading Gryffindor papers. I knew Snape liked me, and that he wasn't likely to refuse. I could make his life hell if I wished to. Not that I wanted to. Snape was the only teacher here that I actually liked. And he hated the Wonder Twins.

"Certainly, Mister Malfoy. What is it that you need?" I didn't want to get Granger in trouble so I left the list in my pocket.

"Powdered horn of a bicorn and shredded skin of a boomslang." Snape looked surprised for a second, then nodded.

"I trust you know what you're doing?" I nodded. "Alright. Get what you need." He waved his hand to the door in the corner.

"Thank you, Professor."

"You're welcome, Mister Malfoy. Now hurry up, I have papers to grade." Nodding once, I walked over and stepped inside his private lab.

I had been in here a few times before, but it still creeped me out a little. Reminded me of the Manor. Shaking my head I walked towards the back of the room where the shelves of supplies stood.

They were alphabetical by creature, and I carefully picked up three smaller jars to put my ingredients into. The third jar was for the leeches. Vile things. Muggles used them for medicine. Like bad blood and good blood actually existed. I stopped short. No, now wasn't a good time to think about that. Maybe I could 'discuss' it with Granger later. I dropped a few more leeches into the jar and picked up the other two. When I walked out, Snape was gone. I headed up the stairs towards the Prefect rooms. I was up for a hot debate.

When I entered the common room, it was empty. Light music floated down from Terry and Hannah's staircase. I knew Adrian Pucey and Cho Chang were in a meeting with Dumbledore. I ran up the stairs and knocked on Granger's door, but no one answered. Knocking again, I opened the door and stuck my head in. Empty. I set the jars on her dresser and headed back down the stairs. I wondered where she had gone. She said she had homework to do. Stopping in front of the fire for a second, I looked over at the big chair. Granger was curled up in it, asleep. Her book lay on the floor under her hand. The fire made her hair shine auburn. She looked innocent. She looked beautiful. If she was a pureblood- no, that wouldn't work. She shivered and I pulled my cloak off and tucked it gently around her. She smiled a little and snuggled deep into its warm folds. I stood there, watching her sleep. A long while later, Cho and Adrian walked in, talking. I motioned to them to be quiet, and they headed up the staircase, but not before Adrian shook his head and Cho gave me a warm smile. I tucked the cloak in a little tighter around her and walked up the stairs to my own room to attempt to sleep. Oddly enough, I was feeling a little content.

~*~*~*~*~*~

There! Another chapter! Go me! Now I'm going to go watch SNL, then post when it's over. Leave me some reviews!

~K~


	8. Understanding

I managed to post last night, so I'm happy about that. And I'm going to type as many chapters as possible from now until this evening. I'm also writing as fast as I can. Ok, now I'm going to type and stop babbling on. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope, the characters aren't mine. I'll put them back where they belong when I'm done. Promise!

Chapter 8

Understanding

Hermione's POV

I woke up at dawn the next morning as the sun slowly rose. I watched it through the window across from me. The cloak I was wrapped in was warm and soft. It smelled slightly spicy (A/N: Old Spice cologne. YUM!). I knew it wasn't mine, but I was thankful for it. I stood up and stretched. It was Sunday and I knew most of the school would be sleeping in. I decided an early breakfast and a walk would be nice. I ran up to my room, changed quickly and grabbed my own cloak, a scarf and gloves. I scribbled a quick thank you note on a scrap of paper and pinned it to the other cloak, which I left on a chair in the common room. I slipped out the portrait and headed for the Great Hall.

The large room was almost completely empty, except for one bleary-eyed Hufflepuff and Dumbledore. Coffee pots sat on every table along with baskets of muffins and some wizard foods I didn't recognize. I picked up a blueberry muffin and poured myself a large cup of coffee. The silence of the room was a little odd, but I loved it. This was what a Sunday morning was about. I was almost finished when Malfoy walked in. he saw me, and instead of sitting at the Slytherin table, he walked over and sat across from me.

"Morning, Granger. Sleep well?" our eyes locked for a second before I looked away. He poured himself a cup of coffee and watched me sip my own.

"Morning, Malfoy. Actually yes, I did for spending the night in a chair. Did you sleep?"

"Yeah, for about five hours." He sipped his coffee and smiled slightly. "Why are you up so early? You usually sleep in on Sundays."

"I woke up with the sun and decided to take a walk after I ate." I finished my coffee and stood up. His next question made me stop short.

"Can I come with you?" he looked hopeful. I didn't know what to do, but I didn't want to refuse him, so I nodded. His face lit up in a smile for a second before he checked his emotions and it blanked again. He stood up and followed me out the door. It was cool outside, and I pulled on my gloves. They were a fleecy gray and they matched the scarf. I pulled it out of my pocket and offered it to Malfoy. He took it with another smile and wrapped it around his neck. We walked slowly in a companionable silence. Halfway around the lake, he stepped between the hanging branches of a big, old willow tree. I followed and found him sitting on a large log. I sat next to him and conjured up a waterproof flame. I leaned back against the tree and looked up. The branches stretched toward the ground like a waterfall. I smiled and turned to look at Dra-Malfoy. He had his hands over the flames and seemed to be contemplating something.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he jumped and looked at me. I breathed in sharply. The gray of the scarf pulled out the color of his eyes. His white blond hair fell around his face. Our eyes locked, until I shivered and looked away.

*~*~*

Draco's POV

When she spoke to me, I jumped. I hadn't expected her to say anything. Then, she gasped softly and our eyes locked. She was beautiful. Her hair fell around her face, free from the braid. Then she shivered and looked away.

"I don't think my thoughts are worth a penny, whatever that is." I replied, voice quiet. She smiled again and leaned back against the tree. I was thinking about the evening before with the leeches. Good blood and bad blood. How could it exist? Her voice pulled me out of my thoughts again.

"Our worlds are so different." She was speaking upward, into the tree. "I know Muggleborns, like myself, can pass back and forth between the worlds, but how do purebloods pass into the Muggle world? And how do the two worlds exist side by side like that? It doesn't make sense. How-"

"How can the blood in one person be better than the blood in another?" she turned to look at me, surprised. "I know it doesn't make sense. But it's been drilled into my head since I was born. Muggles are horrible, the bane of the Wizarding world. Muggleborns are dirty. Mudbloods are not worthy of being near purebloods. This has been taught to me. I'm beginning to understand it doesn't make sense. You're a Muggleborn, but you beat me at everything, except Potions, and that's because Snape holds a grudge. If Muggleborns are so lowly, how can they be better?" I turned to look at her. "I can't change how I was raised. I can't change who I was."

"Who you were. Not who you will be."

"But we're forgetting the fact I'm the son of a Death Eater. I'm being forced into becoming a Death Eater. My family has been dabbling in the Dark Arts for centuries. Do you know what Malfoy means? It's French for 'Bad faith'. My father's name is Lucius, as in Lucifer, also known as Satan. He enjoys torturing Muggles and Mudbloods. I am who I am. I don't know any different." She was looking at me, but not as though she hated me. I thought she would hate me.

"You aren't your father."

"No, but everyone expects me to be." I stood up and offered her my hand. She took it, and I helped her up. I figured she would drop my hand, but she didn't. She held it as we walked back up to the school. When we reached the doors, I stepped away and smirked.

"Do you have your ingredients yet? You still have a point to prove." She mock-glared at me and I ran up the stairs. "Later, Granger."

"Not so fast, Malfoy. I have to pick the fluxweed tonight, and I'm not going alone."

"Take the Wonder Twins."

"No, because I don't want them to know that I'm brewing it now. They think I'm going to start brewing over Christmas break."

"So you're lying to them? How very Slytherin of you." She glared at me.

"No, I'm changing a detail." She was now standing next to me, looking up because I was taller.

"Ok, and what does this have to do with me?" she gave me a look.

"Could you-could you come with me?" she looked hopeful. "Please?" I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, what time do you want to go?" she gave me a smile.

"Meet me in our common room at 11:30." I nodded and walked inside and headed for the hall and another cup of coffee. After that I had a Muggle Studies test to study for.

*~*~*

Hermione's POV

After I asked Malfoy to come with me that evening, I headed for the Gryffindor common room. I glanced at my watch and saw it was 7:45. We had been outside for almost two hours. The common room was quiet, only a few first years up and I took a seat by the window. I was surprised Dra-Malfoy had opened up to me like that. I was beginning to think he wasn't as horrible as he pretended to be. That he may actually be human. That I might even begin to li- I jumped when someone tapped me on the shoulder. Harry smiled at me and sat down. 

"Morning, Mione."

"Hey Harry. Ron still sleeping?"

"Yeah, How long have you been up?"

"Dawn." He looked surprised.

"That early? Why?"

"I fell asleep in a chair in front of the fire. I watched the sun come up, then took a walk with- around the lake." I attempted to cover, but failed. Harry noticed.

"Took a walk with who?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm hungry, do you want to go eat?"

"Mione, please." His green eyes were pleading. I could never resist that look, and he knew it.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why don't you want me to know?

"Because you'll get angry, tell Ron and he'll make a scene and we'll all be angry at each other for a few weeks. Then we'll eventually start talking, but won't relax around each other until after Christmas. Don't give me that look. You know it's true."

"Yeah, I know. Will you tell me if I promise not to tell Ron?"

"Harry, I don-"

"Please, Mione?" I sighed.

"You have to promise not to get upset, or tell Ron. I don't want to fight with you guys.

"Alright, I promise. Who was it?"

"Malfoy." His jaw dropped.

"Are you-"

"Yes, I'm serious. He asked if he could come with me, and I didn't have a reason to tell him no at the time. If I had said no we would have argued, he would have called me a… called me a name and my day would have gone downhill from there." Harry nodded, agreeing with me. "Then we sat under the willow and talked. Harry, I don't think he's as bad as he acts. His beliefs are his fathers, not his own, and- and I think he may want to change." This last bit came out rushed. Harry sat there for a minute, thinking about what I had said. He didn't normally blow up at a moments notice, like Ron. The only time he did was when Malfoy insulted me.

"What makes you think he wants to be different? And why should we give him the chance? He has tortured us relentlessly, called you mudblood more times than we all care to remember."

"He told me he didn't understand how the blood of one person could be better than the blood of another. He can't change who he was, but maybe, if we give him the chance he can change." My voice was soft.

"But, Mione-"

"Harry, what's done is done, you can't change the past. I figured you, of all people would understand that, but maybe I was wrong."

"Hermione, he's made you cry."

"So have you, Harry." I stood up, tears springing unbidden to my eyes. I didn't look back at Harry. I started to walk across the common room, but he gently grabbed my arm.

"Mione, I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry. Please forgive me." I turned around to face him, but couldn't stop the lone tear. A look of anguish crossed his face, and he gently wiped the tear away and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Mione. I-I never meant to make you cry." I breathed in deeply, then stepped back.

"It's alright, Harry." My voice was quiet again. "Come on, I need some coffee. He nodded and slipped his arm around my waist and we headed down the stairs.

"And Mione, I-I think I'll take your word about Malfoy. If you think he can change, then it's possible. I gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Harry." We were just outside the doors, about to step in.

"Besides, you have yet to be wrong." The way he said it made me laugh. We walked over to the table and sat, making plans for the day.

*~*~*

Draco's POV

She came in with Potter. He had his arm casually around her waist. For some reason, this sent a wave of jealously through me. Malfoys are never jealous. He had made her laugh. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I loved her laugh. It was beautiful, like her. I shook my head. Like she had said, we were from two different worlds. Even so, I was looking forward to meeting her tonight. The Slytherin table was empty, except for a second year and I. I shot him a glance that told him if he said anything, I would make his life hell. The other few students in the room wouldn't say anything either. I stood and walked across the room, carrying my coffee mug, and sat across from Granger. She and Potter both fell silent.

"Morning, Potter."

"Morning, Malfoy. Can I help you with anything?"

"I doubt it, but I was wondering if Granger could help me with something."

"What do you need, Malfoy?" I turned to look at her.

"Well, since you're a muggleborns, I was wondering if you could explain to me what a computer is and what it does." Potter looked surprised. I think he was shocked that I hadn't insulted either of them yet. I played dumb. "What? I have no reason to know what one is, and if I ever came across one, I want to know to avoid it and avoid my fathers' wrath. I also want to pass the Muggle Studies exam tomorrow."

"Fine with me, Malfoy." Potter replied.

"I can do better than tell you, Malfoy. I can show you one." Granger spoke up, causing Potter and I to look at her.

"You've got a computer, Mione? Why didn't you say anything?"

"You never asked." She poured a cup of coffee and stood up. "Are you coming?" I nodded and stood up. I followed the two of them out the door. Maybe today wouldn't be as boring as I thought it would be.

~*~*~*~*~

There! Another chapter! Go Me!! I'm sick, but I'll still try to post tonight. I hate summer colds. And rain. It's been raining everyday for the past week. Rain is gloomy. Puts me in a bad mood. Oh well. Hope you like the chapter. Here's my thank you list:

Ashley023, ladyx (x2), Hello Kitty, LunXkittY111 (What love triangle???) TBAPPS (What do those letters mean?) deaides, Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe, Cain (Talk?), fantasymei-aqua, writergirl03, smudged, kmoney, elvencherry07, OceanGuardian, and Linwe Amandil (I know what you mean. Not the chicken! I still have to write in a fluffy white cat somewhere…)=Inside joke. You don't want to know.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys keep me writing. If you want me to keep posting, you better review! Hehe, just kidding. I'll post anyway, but the more reviews I get, the better the story is. Reviews are good for egos. Thanks!

~K~


	9. Compatibility

I'm just going to keep typing. I've typed 33 pages (front and flip) of loose-leaf paper, and that's the first eight chapters. Here's the next chapter for your reading enjoyment.

Chapter 9

Compatibility

Hermione's POV

We had walked up to the Prefect common room. When we walked inside, I headed up the stairs, the guys on my tail. At my door, they both stopped.

"Guys, nothing in my room is deadly, except for my diary which has more hexes on it than you want to know about. If you touch it, it's your own fault. Come on in." I opened my door and flipped on my stereo. Good Charlotte started playing. Harry started flipping through my CD book, and Malfoy walked across the room and flopped on my bed. I gave him a look, and he smirked at me. I dug through my trunk for a few minutes before I found what I was looking for. I pulled out my laptop and sat on the bed. Malfoy propped himself up and Harry walked over and sat on my other side. It was a Dell, in sapphire blue, and I loved it.

"Mione, how long have you had this?"

"My parents got it for me last summer."

"Cool." I flipped it open and it went through its start up sequence. Malfoy was entranced. I typed in my password and the background popped up. A starry sky over a waterfall with a small pool near the bottom. Two dark figures stood in the pool. Malfoy gave me a look, but I shrugged him off. 

"So what do you need to know? I found a way to get the Internet if you want me to." Neither of them said anything, so I opened The Sims. "Know how to play this, Harry?"

"Yeah, Dudley has it. I played it a few times when he wasn't home.

"Good, start a new game and explain to Malfoy what all the different things are." I handed Harry the laptop and climbed over Malfoy and off the bed.

"Wait, where are you going?" Harry looked confused.

"To wake up Ron and make him study for the exam. I told him I'd help him."

"Are you going to bring him back here?"

"Probably not, but if I do, I'll bring lots of aspirin and some coffee." Harry laughed. "I'll be back soon." I headed out the door.

"So, how does this thing work, anyway?" Malfoy's comment followed me down the stairs. I was surprised he was actually interested. I smiled and headed down the stairs.

I found Ron sitting in the Great Hall eating pancakes and discussing Quidditch with Seamus and Dean.

"Aren't you three supposed to be studying?" I asked, getting confused looks from all three. "The Muggle Studies exam is tomorrow." I poured myself a cup of coffee, laughing inside at the stunned silence that greeted my words. I acted like I was ashamed of them. "Don't tell me you all forgot about it." Ron gave me a sheepish grin. "Guys! How are you supposed to pass if you don't study?"

"I don't know, Mione. Muggle Studies just isn't all that interesting." Ron replied.

"You may think that, but you still have to study." Ron gave me another sheepish grin.

"Could you help me study?"

"Me too?" Seamus asked, hopeful.

"Will you actually listen?" They both nodded. "Dean, will you help?" he nodded. "Alright, meet me in the common room in ten minutes.

"Great, thanks, Mione. You won't regret this." Seamus told me with a smile.

"I hope I don't." I grabbed two red coffee mugs and an incriminating green one and muttered a no spill charm on them and filled them, then stood up. "Ten minutes."

"Thanks, Mione. I owe you one." Ron gave me a smile and left. I now had ten minutes to tear Harry and Malfoy off the laptop.

*~*~*

Draco's POV

This game was fascinating. Potter and I had created a 'family.' The characters looked a little like us. Granger and the Weasel had gotten in there too. Now we had finished designing a house and were putting in furniture, and Potter was explaining the purpose of all the appliances as he put them in. He went to 'live' mode. It was really neat, and I wondered how the Muggles had created this thing, but I had the feeling it would take awhile to explain. The door opened and we both jumped.

"Hey guys. I need my laptop. I have another study group to teach." She gave Potter and I each a mug of coffee and sipped out of the one she was holding, which happened to be green.

"Hey Granger, interesting color choice." She looked confused for a second, then looked at the mug in her hand. A small smile spread across her face.

"Yeah, I guess it is. But I still need my laptop. Ron, and Seamus need to study, and Dean offered to help."

"Ron didn't study again?" she shook her head. "Alright, where are we meeting?"

"Gryffindor common room."

"Wait, how am I supposed to study? You said you'd help me too, remember?"

"Well, you're welcome to come along, but I can't guarantee your safety in the Gryffindor common room. You are the head Slytherin git." Our eyes connected and I knew she was serious.

"Maybe we should meet in a more neutral area. The library?" Potter spoke up, probably to keep us from fighting.

"Sounds good." Granger replied and pulled a small bottle out of her trunk. She dumped a pill into her hand and took it with a swig of coffee. She tossed the bottle to Potter and he did the same. He tossed it to me. "Take one and meet us in the library with your books in fifteen minutes. Come on, Harry. We'll need an extra mediator. Close my door on your way out." They disappeared down the stairs. A little shocked, I took one of the pills, Wizard aspirin, and stood up. This promised to be an interesting morning.

~*~*~*~*~

Another chapter. Go me!! This isn't going to be posted yet though. Not until tomorrow (the 7). So I'm ahead. Yay! Leave me a review!!

~K~


	10. Migraines

I have the urge to type tonight. Maybe its because I'm sick. This wont be posted until the 8th. Enjoy!

Chapter 10

Migraines

Hermione's POV

It wasn't hard to convince Ron, Dean and Seamus to go to the library because the common room was so loud. When I opened my laptop, Seamus and Ron were immediately entranced. Dean asked me a bunch of questions about it.

"Alright, we're waiting for one other person." Ron gave me a funny look.

"Who are we waiting for?"

"Malfoy." Ron turned around to look at me, getting angry.

"That slimy Slytherin git?"

"Ron, he's a… a wizard too. What would he know about Muggle things? Besides, he came to me and asked for help. What right did I have to refuse him?" I attempted to explain, but Ron, as usual, wouldn't listen.

"Mione! He's a git! He's always been mean to you!"

"Ron-"

"Mione, he's-"

"He's trying-"

"an evil-"

"to change-"

"slimy-" I lost my temper.

"Shut the hell up Ron and listen to me!" Ron shut his mouth and looked at me, wide-eyed. "He asked me for help, just like you did. Now you will either be civil to him so we can study or you can leave. Now what are you going to do?" he looked shocked, then opened his mouth to say something. "And if you call one more person a name, I'll hex you out of the library myself. I don't want to hear it, understood?" Everyone was quiet. I rarely blew up at anyone, and when I did, it was never pretty. Ron sat down meekly. Harry had his mouth hanging open. I reached over and shut it for him, then sat down next to Seamus. Dean took the seat between him and Ron. Malfoy walked out from behind a bookcase and took the seat between Harry and I and our study group started.

Three hours later I had a pounding headache.

"Alright, if you guys don't understand now, then you deserve to fail." I was at the end of my patience. "I need aspirin and quiet." I threw my books in my bag and stood up. "I'll see you all at dinner."

"Mione, are you-"

"I'm fine, Harry. I just need aspirin." I turned and left the library, my head pounding. I heard footsteps following me, but I didn't bother turning around. "Harry, I told you I was fine." He didn't say anything so I turned around. "I said-"

"I was fine. I heard you the first time, Granger. I'm just going back to my room, which happens to be next to yours. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes." We kept walking down the hall. Turning the corner I let out a string of curses. Malfoy looked a little shocked. The staircase was out of place again. I started speaking to the stairs. "All I want is some aspirin and possibly a hot shower. Not too much to ask for." I was whining, but didn't care anymore. I turned to look at Malfoy. "Is aspirin too much to ask for?"

"Granger, are you alright?"

"Ye-No. No, I'm not. I want a hot shower and aspirin."

"Maybe a hot bath would work." He was trying to be nice. I guess he figured out pissing me off now would end in bodily harm on his part. "The Prefect bathroom is just around the corner." He stepped over to me and gently put his hands on my shoulders and marched me down the hall.

"That sounds like a good idea. A hot bath would feel good." At the statue he muttered the password and we stepped inside.

*~*~*

Draco's POV

When we stepped inside, the bright lights flipped on and she winced. I dimmed them and pulled my robe and shirt off, then transfigured my pants into shorts. When I looked over, Granger was wincing and rubbing her temples. I was concerned, which surprised me.

"Are you alright?"

"No, I have a migraine. I don't usually get them until the end of the year during exams."

"Oh."

"That's why I need the aspirin so bad." She slipped her robe off, followed by shoes, knee socks. The tie and vest followed. Dress code on a Sunday. She transfigured her skirt and button down shirt into a sapphire blue two-piece with silver accents. Stepping carefully over her puddled clothes, she stepped into the pool and swam over to the dark corner. I swam a few laps, then joined her. She was sitting in the darkness, her eyes closed.

"Granger, are you ok?"

"I'll be fine in a few minutes."

"Would you like me to do what my mother taught me to do when she gets a migraine? She swears by it." She nodded once. "Sit up a little, I need to sit behind you." She did and I slid in. "Now lean back against me." Hesitating a moment, she did as I asked, but remained stiff. "Relax, Granger. Think happy thoughts." She smiled slightly and relaxed a little. I gently began rubbing her temples, whispering pain-relieving charms as I went. As the pain in her head disappeared, she relaxed even more. She was now leaning back on my chest, and I loved the feel of her against me. It felt right, somehow. After about thirty minutes, a relaxed smile drifted onto her face.

"Thanks, Malfoy." She spoke softly.

"Your welcome. The charms will last for about two hours. After that, I'd advise sleep." She nodded, but didn't sit up.

"Where did you learn those charms? I haven't heard most of them before."

"My grandmother was a healer. She taught me a few things. She left me her journal in her will. There are quite a few odd remedies in it."

"A healer?"

"Yeah. Didn't think it ran in my family line, did you? Not all Malfoys are completely evil." I half-chuckled. She smiled.

"Oh, well, thanks, a lot. My head isn't pounding anymore. Next time, remind me not to attempt to teach three pureblood wizards without a dozen muggleborns to help me." She moved to stand up, then slipped and fell over, landing on top of me. My seeker skills kicked in and I caught her easily around the waist and I pulled her against me. Her hands hit my chest, and for a second, our lips connected. Her eyes widened and she moved to pull away.

"Either hold still or go under. Your choice." She stopped wiggling, and I took a second to get myself under control. Embarrassment wasn't part of the Malfoy credo either. When I opened my eyes she was giving me a look.

"May I move now?"

"Feel free." She moved to sit up and winced in pain.

"Shit!" she fell forward again, and I caught her around the waist. "Owowowowowow!"

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" I carefully sat us both up.

"I must have twisted my ankle again." She muttered a string of curses. "It hurts." I could tell she was trying not to cry. She never cried in front of me. No girl ever had. I wasn't sure how to handle it. She carefully pulled her ankle out of the water and laid her shin on her other knee. It had only been a few minutes, but it was already swelling. I gently took her foot and set it in my lap.

"Tell me where it hurts." She nodded and I gently and carefully started moving my fingers over her ankle.

"No, no, no, a little, no, no, OUCH!" she yelled this last bit, startling me slightly. "Why did you poke it so hard?" she was trying to cover the pain with anger. I knew the feeling well.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. But I have to see if it's sprained of just twisted, alright?" she nodded and I went back to my examination. "Does this hurt?"

"Yes, yes, yes, a little, no, no, yes, yes, a lot." I glanced up to see her eyes squeezed shut and her face pale. She breathed deeply for a few seconds, then opened her eyes. "How bad is it?"

"It's sprained really bad. Almost broken. Has it happened before?"

"Yes, twice. Once this summer, and the other a few years ago."

"You broke it the first time?"

"Yeah, but how did you know."

"I could feel the calcium buildup. Do you think you can walk to the infirmary?"

"I'm not sure."

"Alright, I'll help you." She gave me a surprised look, then nodded and I helped her hobble over to the edge. I climbed out, and offered her both hands and pulled her out of the pool. She quickly said the drying spell and de-transfigured her clothes. She picked up her robe and pulled it on. I did the same, then stepped over to her. "You'll have to throw your arm around my shoulders." She nodded again and I slipped my arm under hers and we slowly headed for the door.

Five minutes later we reached the stairs. She hopped down very carefully, and very wobbly. On the third stair she lost her balance and almost sent both of us down the stairs. I managed to catch both of us, but not before she smacked her ankle on the step.

"Ouch!" she muttered a few more curses under her breath.

"You ok?" she nodded weakly and hopped to the next stair, wincing. Two steps later I lost my patience. I scooped her up, one hand under her knees, the other around her back.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" she stuck her tongue out at me and I crossed my eyes at her, making her giggle. The halls were empty because it was Dinnertime. A few minutes later I dropped her on a bed in the infirmary. "Later, Granger."

"Where are you going?"

"Dinner, I'm starving."

"Oh, alright." She seemed a little disappointed, but gave me a bright smile anyway. "Thanks, Malfoy."

"Call it a return favor. Now I'm debt free." A confused look spread across her face. "You tutored me, and yelled the Weasel into silence." I thought about it for a second. "You're still one up. Don't forget, we have something to do tonight." I turned and left before she could respond. Secretly, I was hoping she would be up and around before 11:30. I wanted company to pick the fluxweed. Besides, I didn't know where it was.

~*~*~*~*~

Yay, chapter 10 completed. Go me. Draco's turning into a sweetie. Don't worry, the bad part will return, no worries. Here's a few thank yous: 

Writer Girl03 (That's otay. Here's the next chapter!),


	11. Long Nights

I'm staying ahead in my typing so I don't have to rush just before I post. Unfortunately, I've almost caught up what I have written, so posts won't happen daily unless I write like mad. I'll try though. Enjoy, and leave a review to tell me what you think!!

Chapter 11

Long Nights

Hermione's POV

Madame Pomfrey bustled over seconds after Dr-Malfoy had left.

"Hullo, dear. What happened?"

"I severely sprained my ankle again."

"Oh, dear. I'll go get you a potion. You'll be up and running in a few hours."

"Thanks, Madame Pomfrey." She had come to like me after all the time I spent here between Harry and Ron's various injuries. Quidditch was a brutal sport. I wasn't surprised to see the infirmary was almost full. Fred and George's younger counter parts, the Creevey brothers, had introduced a new joke item Friday night. Now most of Gryffindor were having tails removed. Pomfrey bustled back over and gave me a potion, then went over to attend to the newest arrival, a charms experiment gone awry. After gulping down the potion, I sat there for a few minutes, then drifted off.

I woke up hours later to find the infirmary dim. I examined my ankle carefully and was happy to find it bruised, but useable. Pomfrey came over a few minutes later and checked my ankle.

"Well, the bruising should have disappeared because of that potion, but nonetheless, you can walk."

"May I go back to my room?"

"I'm not sure…" just then, the door opened and the Hufflepuff Quidditch team walked in, crowded around one of their players. All the beds were full. I jumped up.

"Put him here." Pomfrey gave me a look, but waved me out the door. She had more important things to do. I limped back to my dorm as fast as I could. I had fluxweed to pick.

Stepping into the common room, I was surprised again to find it empty. I headed over to my favorite chair, but stopped. Malfoy was asleep. His hair fell softly around his face. In sleep, his face was relaxed, but not at peace. He seemed to be battling demons in sleep. My laptop sat on his lap and a game of solitaire was opened. Glancing at the clock, I saw it was 11:45. The eternal question, to wake or not to wake. I didn't want to sit here all night, and I gently reached over and touched his shoulder. His hand reached up and grabbed my wrist and his eyes flew open. His wand was pointed at my heart. I stood there, still. We stayed like that for a second, then his eyes softened a little.

"Granger?" I nodded, unable to speak. He breathed in, then let it out heavily. "I'm sorry." He slipped his wand back in his pocket and let my wrist go. I massaged it gently and sank onto the couch.

*~*~*

Draco's POV

(Back in time a little.) After I left her in the infirmary, I headed to dinner. Pansy was all over me from the minute I stepped into the Great Hall. She was saying how sorry she was that I was stuck working with the mudblood. I snapped at her and left, taking some rolls with me. I stopped in the bathroom and picked up Granger and my bags and headed back to my room. I set Granger's bag on her bed and slipped the loptap out of it. I wanted to play with it. Heading back downstairs, I settled into the big chair I had found Granger sleeping in last night. When prompted for the password, I thought for a second then gave it my best guess. I laughed out loud. Granger was so predictable. I changed her password and started playing a game called 'Solitaire.' I was quite amusing. Glancing at the clock, I saw it was almost ten o'clock. Then, I drifted off to sleep. 

**~**~** (Dream sequence)

I was walking through the very dark halls. It was the night after the full moon, which meant there was no moon at all. I had the odd feeling that something was wrong. Something I couldn't place. I found myself in a tower; at the top there was light. I crept carefully up the stairs. At the top, I eased the door open. A tall dark figure in black robes stood over a smaller figure huddled on the floor. The larger figure cast a curse and the one on the floor writhed in pain. I yelled to the taller figure and he turned around and-

**~**~**

My hand flew up and grabbed the wrist connected to the hand touching my shoulder. My eyes flew open and my wand flew to my hand and I held it steady at the heart of the person in front of me. My eyes focused and I realized who it was.

"Granger?" she nodded. I breathed in deeply, then let it out. "I'm sorry." I let her wrist go and slipped my wand back into my pocket. I didn't know what to say to her. She had looked so scared, like she knew what I was capable of. I didn't want anyone to know. A dark hex had been on my lips when I woke up. She sank onto the couch, gently massaging her wrist. "Did I-did I hurt you?" she looked up at me, surprised. "I didn't mean to."

"No, I've had worse." She gave me a small smile. "And what are you doing with my laptop?"

"I decided it would give me something to do while I waited for you to get back. So are we going, or are you too crippled to walk?" she glared at me.

"Yes, we're going as soon as I get upstairs and get my ACE bandage. But I'm not sure I'm going to get up there anytime soon." She replied, then went to stand up.

"Hold still, I'll go get it. Where is it?" she gave me another small smile.

"It's in the top left drawer of my dresser. You may have to dig a bit." I headed up the stairs and she called after me. "It's peach colored." Entering her room, I pulled open the drawer and started shuffling things. Finding it I walked out her door. "Malfoy, I need the cloak at the end of my bed too!" I rolled my eyes and picked it up and ran down the stairs. I stopped in front of her and bowed low. 

"Is that all, your highness?"

"Well, a cup of coffee would be nice, but I'm all set for now." She mock-waved me away with a smile. Taking the bandage she deftly wrapped it tightly around her ankle then moved to stand. I offered her my hand and held he upright while she regained her balance. She pulled her cloak on and headed for the door, and dropped my hand when she realized she was still holding it. A blush ran over her cheeks.

"Ready now?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with." She pulled her wand out of her pocket and whispered 'Lumos'. "I know a shortcut to the grounds. Follow me and stay quiet." I nodded and lit my wand.

The walls were dark, the only light coming from the bright moon outside the windows. She led me down a few dark halls and stopped in front of a statue of a one-eyed witch. She tapped it and said something I didn't catch and it jumped aside.

"What the-"

"Hurry up." She ducked inside and started moving quickly down the corridor. I knew the Wonder Twins wandered the school at night, but I had never been in this passage before.

"Where does this lead?"

"Cellar of Honeydukes." So that cleared up the problem of Potter's head being in Hogsmeade back in third year. Damn him.

"Granger, we only need to get to the Forest, not Hogsmeade."

"I know that." She replied, then stopped and tapped a stone sticking out of the wall with her wand. The wall slid open. "_This_ tunnel comes out right behind greenhouse three, the closest one to the Forest." She walked down the new tunnel.

"And you found this-?" I didn't bother finishing the question.

"Ron tripped, but other than that it doesn't matter. Come on, my ankle hurts and we have classes tomorrow." I followed her, but had to duck as the ground started sloping upward before the roof did. At the end of the tunnel there was a ladder. She muttered 'Nox' and her wand went out. "When I tell you, climb up." Without waiting for an answer she climbed up the ladder, favoring her sore ankle. A few minutes later, a small light appeared at the top of the ladder and I put mine out and climbed up. When I stepped out, I was surprised at how cold it had gotten. Reaching into my pocket, I found the scarf Granger had leant me and pulled it on as I followed her inside the forest.

"Do you know where this plant is?"

"Yes, it's in a small clearing further in."

"Alright, I'll follow you."

"Keep your wand ready, you know the Forest is restless at night, especially during the full moon." She gave me a knowing smirk, then turned and headed in.

"Haha, very funny, Granger. Laugh it up." She laughed a little, then we both fell silent, not wanting to attract attention. A few minutes later I walked straight into her, sending both of us to the ground. I caught myself on my hands and knees, not wanting to squish her too bad. "Why did you stop?"

"Because I was so beautiful."

"Oh." I helped her up. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." She limped across the clearing and knelt down and started picking some plants. Looking around, I saw she was right. The clearing was beautiful. The moon slanted through the trees at the edges and lit the clearing. I crossed it quietly and knelt down next to Granger.

"Are you sure that's the right plant?"

"Yes. She picked several handfuls of the plant and put them in a pocket. I stood, and she tried to follow my example, but lost her balance. My seeker skills kicked in and I slipped my arms around her waist and pulled her up, and against me. He body fit against mine perfectly. She felt warm in my arms, like she belonged there. A minute later she stepped away, blushing madly. My body yelled at the loss of contact.

"Sorry, I'm really off balance tonight." She gave me a smile and started limping across the clearing. I followed her, silent.

*~*~*

Hermione's POV

When I lost my balance, I hoped I wouldn't go down too hard and break a bone. That would be a little hard to explain. Then I felt Malfoy's arms encircle my waist and pull me to him. His arms were strong and warm, and I felt oddly safe. Then I realized who I was leaning against and stepped away. I could feel myself blushing. I made up some lame excuse, ignoring my body's yelling over the loss of contact. Limping across the clearing, I didn't know he was following me until he stepped on a twig. I slipped out of the forest and over to the greenhouse and opened the passage. Climbing down the ladder, I winced, but didn't stop. I was limping really bad now. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. I was surprised when Malfoy slipped his arm under my shoulders and helped me down the hall. When we reached the statue, he slipped out ahead of me, then came back and nodded. The coast was clear. I stepped through and we headed down the hall and up the stairs, which were thankfully in place. We were almost to our hall when we saw the light from Filch's lantern.

"Shit." I muttered it under my breath the same time Malfoy did. He pulled me into a dark alcove and I yanked the invisibility cloak out of my pocket and pulled it over us. Realizing he was too tall, I yanked Malfoy's hood up and we stepped further into the alcove, just as Filch rounded the corner, talking to his cat.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Norris. We'll catch some naughty little kids out of bed. I know I heard someone." He walked down the corridor, poking into the darker spots, muttering. "I know you're here. Come out and you might get a lesser detention." He was almost on top of us when we heard a loud crash. He spun around. "Peeves!" Filch yelled and hurried off down the hall. "I just set those damn things back up! If you knocked down again I'll-" the end of his threat was lost when he turned a corner. I let out my breath, realizing I had been holding it. I also realized where I was. Malfoy was ducked down and holding me to him tightly. Our alcove was small and getting very warm. I glanced up and our eyes locked. Even in the dim light I could tell how intense they were. I blushed but was unable to look away. Our heads instinctively moved closer. I could feel his warm breath on my lips and my eyes started to drift shut. Then there was another crash. I jumped and maneuvered out of the alcove, my body screaming louder than before over the loss of contact. My mind was racing. What had almost happened? Malfoy stepped out of the alcove and started down the hall. I hurried to catch up, silent. He said the password and went inside and up the stairs. At my door, I paused.

"Night, Malfoy." He turned around, startled.

"What?"

"Night and thanks."

"Oh. Night, Granger." I gave him a small smile and stepped inside, closing my door behind me. It was going to be a long night.

*~*~*

Draco's POV

When I heard Filch, I muttered 'Shit'. It was a normal enough reaction. Then I grabbed Granger and pulled her into the nearest alcove. She yanked something out of her pocket and threw it over us. A second later she yanked my hood up to hide my hair and I tucked my head down. Filch did his usual mutterings to his cat. Crazy old git. He was about to poke into our alcove when something crashed. He ran off, yelling at Peeves. Granger was started breathing again and I realized how close I was holding her. Her hair smelled like spring. She glanced up and our eyes locked. She looked so sweet and innocent and I felt horrible for everything I had ever done to her. My body was reacting to her, and I wanted to kiss her. Our heads moved closer. I didn't care about anything but her. I was going to- another crash sounded and she jumped and pulled away. I didn't want to let her go. I wanted to kiss her. Kiss her senseless. I pulled myself under control as best I could and headed down the hall, unable to look at her. If I did, I wasn't sure I would be able to keep myself from grabbing her and kissing her senseless. I muttered the password and headed for the stairs. Don't turn around. Don't look at her. Don't turn around. Don't look- she said something and I turned around, startled.

"What?"

"Night and thanks." She gave me a small smile and stepped into her room and closed the door. It took every ounce of willpower in me no to throw open her door and- no, that thought wouldn't help me. I let go of her doorknob, wondering when I had grabbed it. Turning around I walked back to my door. I had the feeling it was going to be a long night.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Another chapter! Hooray! I'm going to go write more. Wish me luck!

~K~


	12. Harmony

I know, I know. I'm a horrible person. I had to write another chapter before I updated. I think I get my real computer back soon, which means we get rid of the laptop. I'm not sure if it's a good or bad thing yet. But it does mean I might be able to talk to people on my s/n more often. That would make me happy. Ok, I'm going to shut up and type the chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter12

Harmony

Draco's POV

I spent the night pacing. When the sun came up, I showered and headed down to the Great Hall, carrying my bag. I enchanted a mug of coffee to be bottomless and carried it to the library. I had a charms essay to complete. When I got there, I headed for a small table in the corner. Sitting down, I pulled my essay and a small jar out of my bag and downed half of it. It had gotten to the point I needed a quarter-cup of wakefulness potion to make it through the day. Three drops was the recommended portion. Damn my father. Damn him to hell. I took out a quill and mechanically finished my essay, not really paying attention to what I wrote, but filling the parchment. The bell rang for class and I pushed my books into my bag. I could tell it was going to be a long day.

*~*~*

Hermione's POV

I woke up the next morning five minutes before class started. Mumbling curses at everything, I dressed and grabbed my bag. My ankle was throbbing in time to my head. Cursing because I didn't have time for coffee, I glanced at my schedule and cursed louder. Double potions with the Slytherins. I had two minutes to get to the dungeons. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, cursing and praying I would make it on time. I stepped in the door just as the bell sounded, and as luck would have it, the only empty seat in the entire room was next to Malfoy. I cursed some more and sat down just as Snape barged into the room. 

"I'm assigning a new project. Your partner is the person you are closest to in class rank. You will be brewing any potion from this book." He dropped a large book on his desk and levitated a copy of it to each table with a flick of his wand. "I will be deciding if you are capable of brewing the potion. Because we will only be meeting a few times before the project is due, Dumbledore has given permission for you to brew it in your common rooms. Now open the books and choose your potion." He glared at the class. He directed a few students to new seats. "Mister Malfoy, as my top student, your only option is Ms. Granger. I trust this won't be a problem?"

"No, sir. I think I'll be able to keep the Mud-Muggle born from blowing up unlike certain Gryffindors." Neville cowered and the class laughed.

"Alright. I'm also assigning you two the final potion in the book. It will take the longest. Don't mess it up, you will be testing it." He whirled around and started yelling at other students. I groaned and opened the book.

"Damn you, Snape." I muttered it under my breath. We were to brew the Leintas Potion, otherwise known as the Mind-Reading potion. We would be able to hear each other's thoughts until given the antidote.

"Oh, Mister Malfoy and Ms Granger, you also need to brew the antidote for you potion. We don't want any mishaps." Malfoy nodded. I pulled parchment and paper from my bag and started writing out the ingredients for the potion. Malfoy took my list and went to gather a few items from the cupboard. I read through the directions slowly twice, then started stewing gillyweed. What that was for, I would probably never know, but I didn't want any problems. Malfoy started on the antidote. Neither of us had spoken to the other. We worked well together, even without speaking. At least, until almost the end of class.

*~*~*

Draco's POV

Granger was sitting next to me, silent. She had cursed Snape a few times, but I ignored it. I didn't have anything to say, and I was half-worried that if I spoke to her, I wouldn't be able to control my tongue. It was about ten minutes before the end of class when I needed an ingredient on the far side of her. She was stirring the gillyweed, stopping occasionally to rub her ankle or make a note.

"Could I have-" the words stopped in my throat when she turned to look at me. Her hair was in a messy bun, but a few pieces had escaped, framing her face. One was in her eye, and I fought the urge to brush it aside. Our eyes met for a second, then she looked away and wordlessly handed me the jar I needed. I muttered a quiet 'thank you' and went back to the antidote. Personal problems were best to be discussed later. When the bell rang eight minutes later, I was the first out the door. My next class was charms, followed by lunch, then Arithmancy. At least I wouldn't see Granger until then.

*~*~*

Hermione's POV

Malfoy ran out of class, so I went a bit slower. Harry and Ron were waiting by the door.

"Aww, Mione. Too bad you have to work with the ferret." Harry spoke first.

"Yeah, the slimy Slytherin git." Ron grimaced. "Hey! Maybe you should mess up the potion and ruin his grade!"

"Ron, first it would mess up my grade, and we have to test our potions."

"Oh." The redhead next to me fell silent. We walked down the hall towards McGonagall's room. My head and ankle were throbbing in time again. Harry looked at me closely for a second.

"Mione? Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure."

"Why are you limping?"

"I twisted my ankle again yesterday. The stuff Pomfrey gave me didn't work."

"Do you want to go back to the infirmary? I'll help you get up there."

"Thanks, Harry, but no. I'll be alright." We stepped into McGonagall's room and sat down. The class ran smoothly, except for when Neville transfigured his bird into a tree that took up the entire room, instead of a block of wood. The bell rang for lunch and I sent Harry and Ron down to lunch and headed for the infirmary.

"Madame Pomfrey?" I stepped in the door.

"Yes, Ms Granger? What do you need?"

"The potion you gave me didn't work. My ankle still hurts. Do you have anything else?"

"Yes, dear. Have a seat and I'll get you something." She bustled off and I gimped over to the nearest empty bed and sat down. Rubbing my ankle carefully, I was surprised to see how swollen it was. Worse than I had ever seen it. Maybe traipsing around the school and founds last night hadn't been a very good idea. Pomfrey came back with another potion.

"Here, dear. You may leave at the end of lunch. Would you like anything?"

"No, I think I'll be alright, unless you have massive amounts of coffee."

"Actually, I just brewed a pot. How would you like it?"

"Black as midnight."

"Certainly." She levitated a cup over and I sipped at it. I downed the potion shot-style. Nasty stuff. Sipping at my coffee I watched her walk around and visit with her charges. I didn't even bother trying to make sense of the night before. I knew that we had almost done something I wasn't sure I would completely regret. The potion was making me sleepy, even with the coffee I was drinking. Expresso would be nice. I put a warming spell on the cup and set it on the table next to me and closed my eyes. A short nap would be nice. I drifted off.

*~*~*

Draco's POV

I headed to lunch giddy. We had been practicing an advanced cheering charm. In the back of my mind, I knew that if I saw Granger I wouldn't be able to control myself. Oh well, people would write it off as an after-effect of the charm. During lunch, the Slytherin table was much louder than normal. All the sixth years, including myself, were laughing at everything. The seventh years ignored us, but the younger students were terrified. Blaise Zambini (a girl here) had just finished telling a really funny joke that she had to explain to Crabbe and Goyle three times before they understood when I felt the charm start to wear off. I stopped laughing. Five minutes later, we had all sobered up and our table was back to normal. The bell rang and we all stood and headed for our various classes. In Arithmancy, I sat at an empty desk but didn't see Her-Granger anywhere. Thinking about it, I hadn't seen her in lunch either. Class started and I took careful notes. Professor Vector was wrapping up the lesson when Granger hobbled in.

"Sorry, Professor. I was in the infirmary."

"It's alright, Ms. Granger. Have a seat." She nodded and slipped into the empty spot next to me. Vector continued talking.

"Now, I'm assigning a new project. You will work with the person sitting next to you. It also ties in with the assignment Professor Snape gave you. You will be researching and writing a four-foot essay on one of the father's of Arithmancy and how you can use their theory to brew your potion and describe its effects. Mister Malfoy and Ms Granger, you two are partners in potions, correct?" I nodded. "Alright. You will be researching Pythagoras." She kept talking, but I tuned her out. Two project with Granger, along with the Polyjuice potion. My new home would be the library. My reputation would go downhill. "Alright, everyone. Get to work, you have ten minutes to start." Vector started walking around the room and Granger put her head down on the desk and started mumbling.

"Pardon me, Granger, but I can't understand you when you mumble. Would you mind speaking up?" she sat up and glared at me. I swear, if looks could kill, I'd be cremated.

"I said I hate the world and everyone in it. At least, that's the nice way of putting it."

"Oh."

"Don't start with me, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood for your shit right now. And if I don't get a cup of coffee soon, I will have to resort to desperate measures." She looked miserable so I reached into my bag and pulled out a caramel colored quill and handed it to her. "What's this?"

"It's like a sugar quill, except it has massive amounts of caffeine in it and tastes like a caramel expresso."

"And-"

"Yes, you can have it." Her eyes lit up and she gave me a huge smile.

"Thanks, Malfoy. I owe you one."

"No, you don't. Now we're even, and I'd like to keep it that way." She nodded, then gave me a little smirk.

"I never really saw you as the caramel expresso kind of guy. I figured you to be a black coffee, or black with a dash of cream."

"People aren't always what they seem." I was being sly, but I wanted to know something. "What kind of coffee are you, Granger?" she gave me a wry smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Well, yeah, that's why I asked. Tell me."

"What kind of coffee do you think I am?"

"I'll have to get back to you on that." She nodded and started writing with the quill, stopping often to suck on it, a blissful smile on her face.

"Where did you-?"

"Zonko's, back right corner between Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and the Exploding Snap cards."

"Thanks again." She gave me a smile and went back to whatever she had been doing. I pulled out my textbook and started on the homework until the bell sounded. Vector spoke up.

"I want an outline of your paper next class." Everyone groaned and trudged out. Granger was halfway down the hall when I caught up to her.

"Granger, what potion do you want to work on this evening?"

"I'm not sure. Stop into my room around eight." She turned and headed for the library. I wanted to follow her, but turned and walked outside instead. Some intense flying would clear my mind.

*~*~*

Hermione's POV

I was surprised. Malfoy was being nice to me and I couldn't understand why. I walked into the library and headed for my table in the back corner. Harry and Ron were the only other two people who knew it was back there. I glanced at my watch. I had an hour to kill before the Muggle Studies test. Harry and Ron were stuck in Divination today, so the table was empty. Glancing out the window, I saw a familiar black-robed figure with white-blond hair. Malfoy zoomed out onto the pitch, doing loops, rolls, and dives. He was a good flier, very in control. He wasn't a natural, like Harry, but he was good, as much as I hated to admit it. I started working on my Arithmancy homework, glancing at my watch and out the window often. Ten minutes before the exam was to start I packed up. Malfoy showed no signs of stopping. I left the library, heading for class. Should I tell Malfoy? How? Then it hit me. I ran for the owlery. I had five minutes. That left me seconds to send the owl. I scribbled on a scrap of parchment as I ran. Hedwig flew over to me when I dashed in.

"Hedwig, fly this to Malfoy. He's on the Quidditch pitch." The bird gave me a disapproving stare, but flew out the window. I turned and ran. Luckily, I stepped into class seconds before the bell and took the empty seat next to Ron. Malfoy wasn't there yet. I took out my quill and glanced up to see Malfoy climbing through a side window. The Professor gave him a dirty look, but no more. Technically, he had been to class on time. Malfoy walked calmly across the room and slid into the seat next to Blaise Zambini, directly across from me. A scrap of paper was clutched in his hand. The Professor handed out the exams and told us to start. I did with a small smile on my face.

*~*~*

Draco's POV

I was flying hard, working on skills I hadn't used for most of the summer. I was trying to fly Granger out of my head, but was failing miserably. I was about to go into a dive when something white caught my eye. I pulled up and was surprised when a snowy owl flew towards me. I held my arm out and it perched, glaring at me. I took the note it carried and glanced at it, then swore. The hastily scribbled message read 'Muggle studies exam, NOW!' I flew for the school, muttering a few spells to improve my smell. Pansy saw me at the window and let me in, then patted the seat next to her. I ignored her and took the seat next to Blaise, wondering who had sent me the note. When I got the test, I almost smiled. The questions were exactly what Granger had pounded into our heads the day before. After the bell rang, I left quickly, not wanting to get into trouble; I also wanted to avoid Pansy. Dumbledore had announced the ball that morning at breakfast. Halloween was two weeks away, and I knew Pansy would be pestering me until after the ball. I headed up to my room and tossed my robe on the floor and set my broomstick next to the window. A shower would be nice.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Yay!! I finally got it typed. The next chapter is written, and you should download Clay Aiken's 'This Is The Night' to prepare for it. *Hint* Here are my LONG over due Thanks:

Smudged (Thanks for the remedy. I'll have to try it) elvencherry07 (x3 and I think so), Valkyrie Nienna Helywanwe (a faithful reviewer!), befuzzled (every story needs some fluff), moween (x2 I'm feelin better, and I may hint at something, but I won't write it, no worries), Athena Knox (x2) Hatokirei (Yeah, that's the one. My friend Matt has one, it's absolutely gorgeous, like Draco, so it works=) Linwe Amandil (isn't that what your supposed to do when you play The Sims? Uhoh, better tell Kyle. Oh, and good idea. Please not the rubber chicken!) willow (thanks, Microsoft word is my best friend) anna, DracoMyLove (x2, thanks!) firequeen1414, Spikes-little-Dragon (thank you!) WriterGirl03 (x2 thanks!) Evie-DuGrey (YAY!), Saquoia, dracos gurl, and princess fantasy. If I forgot you, I'm sorry. I wrote a few others on a piece of paper and can't find it. Thank you all, you keep me going!

~K~


	13. Singing

I'm sorry about the long wait, but I had to write the next few chapters. Here it is, chapter 13!

Chapter 13

Singing

Hermione's POV

After the test, I headed back to the library but didn't stay there long. I headed back to my room. I pushed my door to close it and flipped on my stereo. I had become hooked on American Idol over the summer when I visited my cousin in Syracuse, NY. (A/N: Upstate, ten minutes from my home town.) She had sent me Clay Aiken's single, my favorite idol. He hadn't won, but I loved him anyway, he was adorable. I switched it to track two and started humming along.

_When the world wasn't upside down,_

_I could take all the time I had_

_Well I'm not going to wait when _

A moment can vanish so fast 

I was singing along now, quietly. I loved this song.

Cause every kiss is a kiss 

_You can never get back._

_Lift me up, in your eyes._

_If you told me that is where heaven is_

_ Where you'd be right._

I knew the song by heart, and it was usually stuck in my head. Which was ok, because it was a good song.

_I'll be waiting forever, for this,_

_ this is the night._

_When the answer to all my dreams_

_Is as close as a touch away_

_Why am I here holding back_

_What I'm trying to say?_

Suddenly, Dra-Malfoy's face popped in my mind. Not possible. This was my song, nothing to do with Malfoy.

_Lift me up, in your eyes._

_If you told me that is where heaven is _

_Where you'd be right._

_Hold me close, to your heart_

_I would go with you _

_To the ends of the earth and we'll fly._

_I'll be waiting forever for this,_

_This is the night._

I was singing quite loudly now. I loved this song.

This is the night 

_Where we capture our dreams _

_And all that tomorrows began._

_After tonight we will never _

_Be lonely again._

The end was my favorite part, and I was belting it out.

Lift me up, in your eyes 

_If you told me that is where heaven_

_Is here, you'd be right._

_Hold me close, to your heart_

_I would go with you_

I turned around and stopped short, but Clay kept singing.

_To the ends of the earth and we'll fly._

_I've been waiting forever for this,_

_This is the night._

*~*~*

Draco's POV

After getting out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked across the quiet, empty common room. Music floated down from two of the three staircases. Chang and Pucey were in a meeting with Dumbledore so theirs was quiet. I headed up mine and stopped outside Granger's door. A beam of light showed me it was open. A nice muggle song was playing, one I had heard from her door before. I pushed gently on the door and it swung open. She was cleaning her room, singing quite loudly, matching the music. She was harmonizing perfectly, and sounded like the angel she was. I stopped myself. Where had that thought come from? I shook my head and watched her. She stacked some books on her desk and turned around, stopping short. Busted.

"Why'd you stop singing? It sounded good." I surprised myself. I had complimented her.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Only a minute or so." She glared at me.

"My door was closed for a reason."

"Actually, it was half-open." She glared at me again. I decided to change the subject. "Did you find the ingredients?" she nodded. "Do you need any help brewing the potion?" I stepped into the room a little ways.

"Possibly, but you might consider getting dressed first." She giggled and I looked down, but couldn't stop the light blush that spread over my cheeks. She laughed.

"That would take some consideration." I stepped closer to her and she stopped laughing and looked up at me. "But do I want to consider it? I'm actually quite comfortable like this." I stepped towards her again. There was only a few inches of space between us. Noise in the common room prompted me to step back and I left her room. I heard one verse of the song before I shut my door.

Cause every kiss is a kiss You can never get back 

~*~*~*~*~

Yes, I know its short, but it is important. Don't worry, I'll update again within the next few days. Reviewers get virtual cookies!

~K~


	14. Accumulations

Ok, let me start off with a real big I'm sorry. I'm sorry. My sister is stupid. She's really annoying and reading this over my shoulder just to annoy me. Anyway, ff.net was being really stupid earlier this week, not letting me on. And I was too lazy to type. And the really crappy part is I pretty much just realized I'm lactose intolerant. I LOVE milk! ; and cheese, ice cream, etc. It really stinks. Sorry, I'm rambling/ranting. Don't mind me. I never make much sense, ask Kim. I'm going to shut up now and let you read.

Chapter 14

Accumulations

Draco's POV

During Charms the next day Flitwick handed back our essays, giving me a funny look when he handed me mine. It was an A, but he had added a note.

Mister Malfoy 

_The first half of the paper is what _

_I asked you for. In the second half, you_

_made quite a few interesting points. I didn't_

_know you thought that about you fellow prefect._

_Next time, please try to stick to the assignment._

Confused, I glanced down the page, then started mentally kicking myself. I had written about Granger, and even drawn a small doodle. Pretty? Sweet? Innocent? Aw crap. If my father found out I was in trouble with a capital T. I shoved the essay in my bag and tried to forget about it. I knew I wouldn't, but I could burn it later. The rest of the day was fairly uneventful.

*~*~*

Hermione's POV

I spent the morning trying NOT to think about Malfoy. Fat chance. Finally, I was in my last class of the day, Herbology. I think Harry and Ron were worried. Neville had answered more questions than I had. We were studying Venela Vines, harmless and useful in many potions. We would be preparing them for Snape in a few days. Today consisted of reading a chapter I had read a few weeks before. My mind kept flitting back to the previous evening, even though I was trying not to think about it. Malfoy had been awfully close. He looked really good too with a body any girl would love to have control of. His chest was well developed, not freakishly big, but nice, and a six-pack to die for. His arms were well muscled, but I had already known that from all my previous klutzy moments.  The fact that he had heard me singing embarrassed me greatly. I was very self-conscious when it came to my voice. Then there was the fact he had been wearing a towel. And only a towel. I blushed now, thinking of it. I had been too upset the night before. Ron poked me, making me jump.

"Mione? Were you listening?"

"Umm, not really." I gave him a sheepish grin and he rolled his eyes.

"Well, we were discussing Snape's project. Why do you and the ferret have to test your potion and not the rest of us?"

"Probably because we're the top two students and he doesn't think we'll mess it up."

"Oh." Ron looked thoughtful. "What potion is he making you do?"

"The Leintas."

"What's that?" Harry spoke up, as usual with his questions.

"The Mind-Reading potion." Ron exploded.

"The ferret will be able to read your mind??"

"Until we take the antidote, yes."

"Who's brewing that?"

"Malfoy." Ron looked shocked.

"You trust him?" he looked incredulous. "What if he doesn't brew it correctly?"

"If he doesn't, then I have access to his head until a new antidote is brewed, which takes about a month."

"Oh." Ron looked thoughtful again.

"So, while the potion is in effect, you can read his entire mind?" Harry was curious now.

"Yes, and he can read mine."

"Memories and all?"

"I don't know, but I hope not. I don't want to know what he's done with the Slytherin whore, Pansy." The guys laughed.

"But, Mione, if you have access to his memories, you can find out if he's a death eater of not." Harry was bright-eyed now.

"He's not a death eater."

"How do you know?"

"We live in the same common room, and he does own T-shirts."

"Oh." Ron sounded disappointed. "Well, you will be able to find out if his father is a death eater."

"I'm not sure. Either way, the potion won't be ready for at least another month."

"Alright, Mione. We'll drop the subject." Harry gave me a smile. Just then, the bell rang and we headed out the door. I was limping slowly and painfully. "Mione? What's wrong? Didn't you go to the infirmary yesterday?"

"Yeah, but the potion didn't work again. I'm not sure why." Harry handed Ron his books,  my bag, then he picked me up. "Harry, I'm fine. I can walk. Put me down."

"No, you can't, and no I won't. You're going back to the infirmary." We were at the castle doors now.

"Harry." He shook his head. "Ron, help me out here."

"Nope, you've been limping for awhile now. There's something wrong. You're going to the infirmary." I glared at him. "Sorry, Mione, but its for your own good." Then, muttering to himself, "I sound like my mother." He grumbled a little bit. "Mione, you're tiny. How do you lug this thing around?"

"Easily, I'm not as weak as you all seem to think I am. I am quite capable of walking, too."

"Mione, give it up. We're here." Harry set me on a bed and went to find Pomfrey. She came back with him, surprised to see me again.

"Miss Granger? Why are you back?"

"It's my ankle. It hasn't healed yet." She looked shocked. She muttered a spell over my ankle. A hologram type thing appeared over it.

"Odd, very odd." She was talking quietly to herself. "Hold on a moment dear." She walked into her office. A few minutes later she came out, Snape following her. He looked at the hologram thing, then started firing questions at me.

"How many times have you broken your ankle?" surprised, I answered.

"Once, a few summers ago."

"Sprained?"

"Over the summer and this time."

"When did it happen?"

"Sunday afternoon."

"Where?"

"Prefect bathrooms. I slipped getting out."

"And you walked here?"

"Half-way."

"How did you go the other half?"

"I was carried."

"By?"

"It doesn't matter." Harry gave me a surprised look, and Snape looked up, angry. I met his gaze evenly. He looked away first. I decided to be the innocent, so I wouldn't piss him off more. "What's wrong with it, Professor?"

"It's a magical sprain. You've had a curse on it. It won't heal until we find out which curse and brew the antidote. Every time you step on it, it gets worse."

"So I'm just supposed to sit here? I have Prefect duties and classes. The ball is ten days away, I'm not going to miss it." Snape glared at me.

"First, you won't sit here. You'll be moved to your own room. Second, I will brew you a potion for the night of the ball. You'll be able to walk and dance, but in moderation. No more than three hours on your feet, and rest often." I was surprised, but happy.

"Anything else?"

"I will brew the potion on one condition."

"And that is?"

"You don't walk until the ball, and if you do, it is to the bathrooms only."

"What about classes?"

"I believe Mister Malfoy takes the same classes you do." I nodded. "He takes fine notes. He'll act as your tutor until you can return to classes." Ron, quiet until this moment spoke up.

"But we're Mione's friends. Malfoy doesn't even like her. He calls her mu- horrible names." Snape turned on him.

"Weasley, you couldn't take good notes to save your life, and I highly doubt Mister Potter could do much better. Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger already share a common room. He will be able to bring her notes and assignments easily." Ron reddened and stepped back.

"Professor, what if I had my mum and dad send me my crutches? May I go to class then?"

"Miss Granger-"

"Professor, I am not helpless and I refuse to be treated as such. What if I go to class every other day, and swear to stay off my feet the day in between?" he sighed.

"Do you swear not to set a toe out of bed?" I held up three fingers.

"On my honor." Snape looked confused for a second, then nodded.

"Potter, make yourself useful and carry Miss Granger back to the room she is not to leave until her crutches arrive." He turned to leave.

"Professor, thank you." He raised a hand in response and stormed out the door, robes billowing behind him. I smiled. Hermione-1 Snape-0. I turned to Harry. "Alright Potter, make yourself useful and carry Miss Granger up to her room." He and Ron laughed and I giggled. Harry scooped me up and carried me through the halls. It was going to be a long few weeks.

*~*~*

Draco's POV

When I headed back to my room after classes and a quick dinner, I was surprised to hear male voices coming from Granger's room. I knocked and heard an 'Enter'. I opened the door to find Potter and Weasley sitting on her bed.

"Evening, Granger, Potter, Weasley." I was going to be courteous. The proper gentlemen.

"Hey Malfoy." Potter nodded and the Weasel glared. I gestured to them.

"Why?"

"Because my sprain isn't normal. Some idiot cursed me." I was really surprised, but didn't let it show.

"What?" she half-smiled.

"That's what I said. I'm stuck here until my crutches come, which will probably take awhile, seeing as my parents are visiting my cousin in the states until Saturday.

"Damn. Any clue who could have done it?" she shook her head.

"After I took the potion on Sunday, I fell asleep. Anyone passing my bed could have done it. The infirmary was quite full, mostly Gryffindors, and a few other people from each house." She turned to the Weasel and Potter. "That was the afternoon after Colin and Dennis started testing Squealer Sticks." Potter broke out laughing and the Weasel turned red.

"But Mione, I don't remember you coming into the infirmary."

"I was quiet. It's amazing anyone could sleep. Fred and George invented a good new product." Potter nodded.

"Yeah, and the shop is doing great. Have you ever been there, Malfoy?"

"Actually, yes." The Weasel turned to look at me, surprised.

"When?"

"Over the summer."

"No way, I was there all summer. I never saw you come in. Why would you, anyway?"

"Well, after the stunts they pulled on Umbridge last year, I figured it was worth it. And in case you have forgotten, I am the top potions student. Would you happen to remember a short black-haired boy with blue eyes? He bought two pack of fireworks and a swamp." The Weasel's eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open.

"That was you?" I nodded. "But- but I actually liked you!"

"You met Daemon." All three looked confused. "Never mind. I have work to do."

"Uh, Malfoy?"

"Yeah, Granger?"

"Snape said I would be able to borrow your notes from class until I can go back, is that ok with you?" I nodded and left the room. Closing the door behind me, I realized I hadn't insulted either of the wonder twins once. Damn. If I wasn't careful, my reputation would be irreparable. The next step would be dating Granger. I laughed to myself and started my homework.

*~*~*

Hermione's POV

After Malfoy shut my door, Ron turned to look at me, eyes wide.

"What happened to him?"

"How should I know?"

"He- he didn't insult us."

"Thank God, I'm in no position to break up any fights."

"Why didn't he this time?" Harry asked, thoughtful.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he's slipping. But speaking of time, you two should go eat, dinner is almost over."

"Alright. We'll come visit tomorrow, Mione." Harry waved and headed out the door.

"Bye Mione!" Ron followed, shutting the door behind him. I pulled out my laptop and played some solitaire. Then, around 10:30, I got bored.

~*~*~*~

Ok, so that's not where I really ended my chapter, but I wanted to post this tonight. I figured 7 pages would be good. The next chapter will be fairly long too. I can't find the sheet with all my reviews on it, so I'll put them in the next chapter. Review please!!

~K~


	15. Accommodations

Ok, my computer is being really pissy and not working right so I'm going to post another chapter before it goes on the blitz again. Let's hope it works. Wish me luck!

Chapter 15

Accommodations

Hermione's POV

After Harry and Ron left, I went back to my laptop. There was nothing else to do. At 10:30 I was totally bored, so I got up and hobbled down the hall.  I knocked on the door and heard a grunted 'Enter' I opened the door to see Malfoy sitting at his desk, writing. He spoke without turning around, the annoyance obvious in his voice.

"Can I help you?"

"Actually, I'm not sure." When I spoke, he turned around; surprise showing on his face for a split-second then it went blank. He looked at me for a moment, then waved me to his bed. I sat down, smiling when I felt the soft fleece comforter. It was dark hunter green, like the walls. His silk sheets were black, along with all the trim in the room and the bed hangings. Various ornaments, mostly serpents, but a few dragons, completed the room. There were also clothes lying all over the place, which surprised me. He seemed to be a fairly neat person. After completing my inspection of the room, I looked up to see him watching me, and I blushed.

"What do you want, Granger?"

"Company." He gave me an odd look.

"Why didn't you go visit the Wonder Twins?" I gave him a look.

"I'm not supposed to be up walking around."

"Then what are you doing in my room?" 

"I'm not sure." He looked at me like I was crazy. "Alright, I'll hobble back to my room." I moved to stand up.

"No, it's ok. You can stay." I looked over at him. "I have nothing else to do." He turned his chair around to face me. "An intelligent conversation would be nice." He gave me a small smirk.

"What?" I acted confused. "I thought Crabbe and Goyle were excellent conversationalists."

"True, but their topics are limited to food; when they're going to eat next, what they will have, and dessert. You'd be amazed at how many different ones they know of. Oh, I almost forgot. They're entire vocabulary consists of different grunts." I laughed and he smiled. I suddenly knew why every girl at Hogwarts swooned over him. Well, almost every girl. You sure as hell didn't see me swooning, but then, I _was_ sitting down.

"Harry and Ron talk about Quidditch constantly. They practically worship it. I swear, they've picked apart some moved called the Wranski Faint eighty times at least."

"It's the Wronski Faint and I couldn't blame them. It's one of the greatest seeker moves of all time. You start by-"

"Not again!"

"What?"

"I know that move inside out and backwards and from every angle. I'm sick of Quidditch. I swear, if I never hear about it again I could live a happy life." Malfoy looked shocked.

"Sick of Quidditch? That's not possible! It's the greatest game ever!"

"Have you ever played baseball?" he looked at me, confused.

"What's that?"

"A muggle sport. What about basketball?" he shook his head. "Tennis? Track?" two more headshakes. "Football? American football?"

"Never heard of them." I gave him a look.

"You obviously don't pay much attention in muggle studies, do you?"

"Enough to pass. And it's not easy when you have Pansy yabbering away in your ear. Merlin, she's enough to drive anyone insane. Now she wants me to take her to the ball," His face darkened. "And I might have to because of my father." He spat the last word out like it was bitter. "Which twin are you going with? Four-Eyes or the Weasel?" I glared at him.

"I'll probably go alone. It's more fun that way. I also don't want anyone to know who I am."

"Makes sense. I'll use that excuse." He mumbled to himself.

"Besides, when you go alone, you're not tied down. That's what I like about going to muggle clubs with-" I dropped off. I had just screwed up royally.

*~*~*

Draco's POV

"… Muggle clubs with-" she dropped off, an 'Oh-shit' look on her face. I smiled devilishly. 

"What? Perfect Granger in a nightclub?" she blushed and wouldn't look me in the face. "Wow. Not something I'd expect. At least, not from you." She glared at me.

"What? Am I supposed to live my life in a book? Never having fun of experiencing life?" she stood up, furious. "I'm not just a know-it-all, Malfoy, but it seems no one here understands that." A single tear dripped onto her cheek. She turned and left. Without thinking, I stood and followed her. "What do you want? Another study session with the know-it-all so you can pass? The homework? Is that all I'm good for?" she didn't look at me, just opened her door.

"No." she turned to look at me, eyes blazing, but full of pain and tears.

"Then what?"

"Something I can't have." I turned before she could respond and walked back to my own room. Her door shut and loud music hit my ears. I shut my door and went back to my homework. It was going to be a long night.

*~*~*

Hermione's POV

After I left Malfoy's room, I wrote my potions essay, followed by a long letter to my cousin Gwen in the states, trying to ignore the echo of Malfoy's words in my head. I limped to bed around one and fell into a troubled sleep.

**~**~** (Dream Sequence)

I was trying to run down a long dark hall, limping painfully. Something was following me, and I was terrified. I turned a corner and ran into someone. He tried to grab my arms, but I pulled away and ran past him. He followed me, laughing evilly. I turned down another hall, trying to go faster. Something grabbed me from behind and I screamed.

**~**~**

I sat up, breathing heavily. The darkness of my room seemed to be pressing in on me. Dark shadows filled the corners. I groped on the bedside table for my wand. The door handle moved and slid silently open. It was a tall, dark figure. I yelled the first spell that came to mind.

"Petrificus Totalus!" the figure fell face forward onto my floor with a grunt. I lit my wand and moved carefully towards the door. A head of tangled white-blond hair and a pale torso told me who it was. "Shit! I'm sorry, Malfoy. Finite Incantatum." He stood up, rubbing his forehead.

"So that's the thanks I get for coming to see why you screamed?"

"I-I screamed?"

"Yes. I'm surprised you didn't wake the whole bloody school!" he rubbed his forehead again. "That nightmare must have been pretty bad. Either that or whoever you're sleeping with is horrible." He gave me a devilish smirk.

"My bed was occupied by me and a teddy bear, thank you very much. As for the nightmare," I shivered. "It was bad." He looked down at me, concern on his face.

"Are you alright?" I nodded. "Sure?" 

"Yeah." He turned to leave.

"If you get scared, I-I'm just down the hall." He left quickly, closing my door behind him. I stood there, shocked for a minute, then limped back to bed. I was suddenly exhausted. Sleep would be nice. I tumbled into bed, praying for a dreamless sleep.

*~*~*

Draco's POV

After I left Granger, I couldn't sleep. Half of me was hoping she would scream again, the other was beating the first half. She had looked so vulnerable and scared. I had wanted to take her in my arms and hold her forever and a day. I shook my head. Not likely. I laid down and attempted to sleep, but my mind was whirling.

I woke up at dawn. Three hours. Not bad. I headed for the bathroom and took a quick shower, then headed back upstairs. I listened at Granger's door, and was surprised to hear soft music coming from the other side. I headed into my room and pulled on a black shirt, black linen pants and my school robes, then grabbed my bag. I tapped on Granger's door and heard a surprised 'Come in.' she was sitting in bed, surrounded by books, parchments and had a quill in her hand.

"Morning Malfoy. Sorry about waking you up."

"You didn't. Anyway, any class you want really good notes on? I'm sure I can get some Ravenclaw to take them for me." I smirked a little and she rolled her eyes.

"Transfiguration, and Arithmancy, of course. Oh, and History of Magic." She gave me a devilish smile.

"You can't be serious." She nodded. "Not Binns! He rambles on all through class; I fall asleep half the time. The class remains in a dazed stupor."

"I know, that's why you can have this." She tossed me a jar. "It's a blend of sage and juniper leaves with a dash of orange. (A/N: I don't know if this works. Don't try it) It's an excellent pick-me-up."

"But I have this." I pulled my wakefulness potion out of my bag.

"That stuff doesn't work for me anymore."

"I'm up to a quarter cup."

"I was almost to a full cup when Pomfrey found out. She recommended this."

"Oh."

"Give it a try, you'll be surprised."

"Alright, I'll give it a shot." I turned to go.

"And I was kidding about Binns' notes. I have pages of doodles from his class." I laughed, surprising both of us, then turned and headed out the door.

~*~*~*~*~

Yay! Another chapter! 5 pages long! Go me! Here's my thanks. Sorry they're overdue.

Moween (he's a guy, guys always stink) Writer Girl 03(x3 wow, I feel special. I get a cookie! Yay! I'll update again soon!) Elvencherry07 (x2 read and find out) Spikes-little-Dragon (thank you, thank you) hP fAn Fo LyFe (x2 and I'm getting there. A PB and fluff sandwich would be yummy, and it's coming) Dark-Dragon (Glad ya like it!) KosetsunoTenshi (O-tay! And I know.) Athena Knox (x2 I did! =) Krysty Wroth (yeah, and I'm getting there. But remember they did 'kiss' for a split second when Mione twisted her ankle.) Belle the Philosopher's Cookie (Pimp… Ok! And that Sims trick sounds amusing. I'll have to tell my cuz.) Fantasymei-aqua (x2) Twilight Goddess (Please don't hunt me down. Linwe has already sicced some rubber chickens on me) and last but not least LooFloo (coming right up!)

Thank you, you all made my day! *Hugz!! *

~K~


	16. Intrusions

I'm sooo sorry. I didn't mean to wait this long to post another chapter. School starts for me tomorrow, so chapter will be fewer and farther between. Anyway, here it is, chapter 16.

Chapter 16

Intrusions

Hermione's POV

I spent the day doing… nothing. Day one and I was already bored senseless. I couldn't even go to the library. I flipped on my laptop around 11:30 and signed onto the internet. My cousin was on. (A/N: WitchyBabe (WB) is Hermione Lilshorty is Gwen (LS)

WitchyBabe: Hey! How are ya?

Lilshorty: Hey Grl! Been 4 ever! How are ya? Great on my end.

WB: So-so. Twisted my ankle _again_. How are mum and dad?

LS: Again?? They're great. What did ya do this time?

WB: Slipped in the pool

LS: That sukz. How'd you get to the nurse.

WB: Carried

LS: By?!?!?

WB: Malfoy

LS: The git you told me about this summer?

WB: Yeah, but he's changed somehow. It's weird.

LS: Alright, so this totally hot guy carried you to the nurse?

WB: Yeah. His room is next to mine. He has to bring me my hw too.

LS: You know, this is prime.

WB: GWEN!! This is still MALFOY we're talking about here!

LS: So? He's a hot guy, forced to visit your rooms. Totally prime.

WB: You have completely lost it. Even worse than you thinking I had a crush on Harry.

LS: Whatever. Your mum says hi and she'll send your crutches soon.

WB: Great

LS: Well, I gotta run. *hugz gal, and remember, prime ;)

WB: Crazy, and ill TTYL. *hugz!

I checked my email, responded to a few, then signed off and loaded the Sims. Opening Harry and Malfoy's house, I laughed. Nothing matched. I spent the rest of the afternoon re-arranging everything. When my door opened, I jumped. Malfoy walked in.

"Afternoon, Granger."

"Hey Malfoy. How was class?" he gave me a look and dropped his bag on my bed and started digging thorough it. Gwen's comment ran through my mind.

"Boring, what else would they be? Though, I'm quite sure you would have found them fascinating." He pulled a stack of parchment out of his bag. Small, neat handwriting covered the pages. He handed them to me and I flipped through them. The second to last page read 'The Eighth Goblin Rebellion' and had a cartoon drawn on it, Chibi style. (A/N: Short characters with big heads. Really cute.) It was about the entire class falling asleep. Binns was at the front of the class saying 'Blah, goblin, blah.' I laughed. Malfoy gave me a confused look.

"Malfoy, this is great! I didn't know you were an artist."

"I'm not, and don't tell anyone." He was actually blushing.

"Why not? This is terrific. Witch Weekly would publish these. Do you have more?"

"First, my father would think this a childish thing and forbid me from drawing more. And yes, I do. Most of them based on History of Magic, a few on Transfiguration."

"May I see them?" he shook his head. "Why not?"

"They're mine."

"I know that much." I gave him the 'Please-don't-say-no-or-I'll-cry' look I used on my dad. "Please?"

"Cut the crap, Granger. It doesn't work on me." He grabbed his bag and stormed out of the room. I made a copy of all his notes, including the comic. I went back to playing the Sims, waiting for Harry and Ron to show up.

The two in question showed up at eight with butter beer and cookies. And a couple dozen cards. The entire school knew I was out of class.

"Well, Mione, the most current rumor of you not being in class involves you being attacked by vampires and are about to give birth to a giant. How about a little inside information?" Harry held out his hand acting like he was holding an imaginary microphone and I almost spit butter beer all over my room.

"What?" I spluttered.

"Don't worry, Mione. No one actually believes that, except for maybe Luna Lovegood." We all had a good laugh about that one. A few minutes later, I pulled out the comic Malfoy had drawn and showed it to the guys. Now it was Ron's turn to splutter.

"Mione, this is great! Where did you get this?"

"Yeah? Who drew it?"

"Can't tell. Secret. Harry, may I borrow Hedwig? I have a few letters to send out and I cant exactly walk to the owlery."

"Sure, but why?"

"Secret again, sorry." I glanced at the clock. "Guys! Curfew is in two minutes!"

"So?" Ron gave me a funny look."

"McGonagall's going to be up here then! You have to go!"

"Crap." They both jumped up and hurried out. "Bye Mione!" Harry called over his shoulder.

"Later Mione! We'll be back tomorrow!" Ron called and they were out the door. I stood up and hobbled over to my door, then out and down the stairs. I crossed to the bathroom and opened the door.

*~*~*

Draco's POV

After I left Granger's room, I realized I had forgotten my notes. I couldn't go back though, so homework wasn't an option. I pulled my sketch book out of my trunk and muttered the unlocking spell, 'Serpiente Escondido'. Flipping through it, I was surprised to see how many there were. I flipped back to the beginning and began reading. The first one was really crappy. It was about the day I got my Hogwarts letter. I had drawn my mum crying with joy and father smiling. In reality, mum had been indifferent and father had threatened me. Prefect, then head boy or else. I flipped forward. Third year and the Quidditch final. Losing at the last second. Of course, in the final frame the entire Gryffindor team was covered in bruises. Flipping again, I found my full color picture of Granger at the fourth year Yule ball. It was a full length picture in striking detail. She was smiling and looked beautiful in her periwinkle blue robes. I felt my picture hadn't done her justice. I flipped a bit more and found the bathroom incident. Then a few pages later was last night and my visit to Granger's room. In my comic, my character had held hers, making everything all better. I closed the book and said the password to seal it. I wasn't going to make this easy for her. I was about to knock on her door when I heard the Wonder Twins. Maybe not tonight. I tossed the book onto my bed and headed down the stairs. A shower would be nice.

~*~*~*~*~

There! Another chapter! The next one might be out this weekend, or next weekend, depends on when I get the time. I have a three hour bus ride everyday. It sucks. I'm trying to decide which is better, living in the middle of nowhere or living in the cold. Which would you chose? Let me know. 

~K~


	17. Giggles

Okay, I'm evil, sadistic, and horrible. I haven't updated, or thanked reviewers in a long time. I feel terrible, but seeing as I'm home sick today, that might tie in. Anyway, here is chapter 17. I'm also updating my other story, When Your World Falls Apart too, so check it out!

Chapter 17

Giggles

Draco's POV

I had stepped out of the shower and was dripping everywhere. I had just picked up a towel when the door opened. Granger yanked it shut again, face red and a quick 'Sorry!'. I was red. I didn't know what she had seen. I toweled off and pulled on a pair of pants. When I opened the door, she was sitting in front of the fire, red as a Weasley. When she saw me, shirtless, she started rambling.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy. I didn't know you were in there. It was an accident, and the door wasn't locked so I just opened it and you were standing there…." She blushed again. I decided to take advantage of the situation.

"Well, Granger, if you wanted me so bad, you could have said something." She turned redder, if that was possible, and glared at me.

"I don't want _you_ Malfoy, I wanted a shower." She stood carefully and limped into the bathroom, clearly saying a locking spell on the door. I shook my head and went upstairs. She didn't want me. At least, that's what she had said. Everyone wanted me. I know I sound like a cocky bastard, but it is very true. I have the looks _and_ the money. Not to mention, I was good in bed. At least, that's what Blaise, a few random Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws had told me. I only 'dated' my year. Though Cho Chang had been an exception. After Diggory died she had needed something and someone, and I was available. Oh well. I hadn't dated any Gryffindors though. Apparently they have something against dashingly handsome Slytherins, namely me. Though the two giggly ones, Lilac and Periwinkle giggled every time I walked by. I know I'm the Slytherin Prince. I'm quite proud of the title, actually. But Granger didn't want me. It bothered me. Subconsciously, I knew I wanted her, but I would _never_ admit that. The little voice in my head decided to speak up. _She's hot._ I told it to shut up. _It would work, too. If not for your Father._ I had to agree. Damn him and the Dark Lord. Then it hit me. What the _hell_ was I thinking? I pulled on clean silk boxers and sat on my bed. I knew sleep wouldn't come, but I could always go bother Granger….

*~*~*

Hermione's POV

The entire time I showered, I was alternating between fuming and blushing. Damn Malfoy and his cocky self and dead sexy body. Then I started cursing my own brain for thinking the last bit. He was _not_ sexy! I hated him. He is a miserable, stuck-up, no good sexy prat. I half-yelled in anguish. Even my brain was against me. I got out of the shower and toweled off and pulled on a robe. I ran a brush through my hair, cursing Malfoy and whoever cursed me with each stroke. Pulling my hair up and into a ponytail, I left the bathroom. The common room wasn't empty, for once. Pucey and Cho were sitting on a couch, snogging. I felt myself go red and headed for the stairs as quietly as I could. Of course, just then, a branch hit the window, causing Crookshanks to yowl and run across the room, tripping me. I fell with a thump. Pucey let out a "What the fu*k?" and fell onto the floor. I sat up just as Malfoy ran down our staircase. Pucey stood up, obviously a little shaken.

"Granger? Where the hell did you come from?" I opened my mouth, but Malfoy beat me to it.

"Bathroom." He gave me a tiny knowing smile, then crossed the room and helped me to my feet. Crookshanks then decided to wrap himself around Malfoy's ankles, sending us both back to the ground. Pucey and Cho started laughing and Malfoy half-blushed.

"Must…breathe." I managed to choke out and Malfoy pushed himself up onto his kness, which were on either side of my hips. Cho started laughing harder at the look that crossed his face. I did the same and he jumped up, his red face rivaling Ron's. that made Cho and I laugh harder. The guys looked at us, then each other. The looks on their faces brought fresh giggles to Cho and I. A few minutes later, my laughter subsided enough to let me sit up. Tears were running down my face. Malfoy was sitting on the couch, next to Pucey, a slightly uncomfortable look on his face. I looked over at Cho and we cracked up again. Finally, I stopped laughing, my stomach hurting and moved to stand. Malfoy glared at me.

"Are you done?" I nodded, unable to talk yet. "Alright." He helped me up, but I was wobbly and almost collapsed.

"I'm" *giggle* "Sorry." Malfoy gave me a look, then scooped me up and headed for the stairs and I giggled again.

"Goodnight, Pucey, Chang. I'll leave you two to your business." Cho stopped laughing, an 'Oh-Sh*t' look on her face. I started laughing again, half-crying into Malfoy's bare chest. He dropped me on my bed and sank into a chair, laughing. The sound surprised me, and I stopped, but it was contagious, and I started laughing again. Finally, we had both subsided to random giggles. I looked over to see Malfoy with tears streaming down his face.

"You are a klutz, Granger."

"I know, but this time, it was Crookshanks fault."

"What were Pucey and Change doing anyway? When we left you started laughing harder. Why?" 

"Because" I giggled. "They were snogging on the couch when I walked in." his jaw dropped, and we both started laughing again. Finally, he spoke.

"You aren't serious."

"Dead serious." I was trying to catch my breath. A smirk spread across his face.

"Whoa, go Pucey." I rolled my eyes. Guys. He stood up. "Night, Granger." I gave him a smile.

"Night, Malfoy." He left and I turned my light off and giggled myself to sleep.

*~*~*

Draco's POV

I had surprised myself again. I had accidentally let my guard down around Granger, but I hadn't felt vulnerable. And I had laughed. Laughter was not encouraged in my house. My father's voice echoed through my head. 'Never show your emotions, boy. Emotions are a sign of weakness.' I glared at the dark. Father was pushing me harder now. I had spent most of the summer learning new dark curses. I had attended dozens of Death Eater meetings. Seen more torturing sessions and rapes, many of them in the dungeons of the manor, than I cared to think about. Spent some time down there myself. 'Improving my stamina' as father so kindly put it. Hanging from a wall builds stamina. Bullshit. I had made the most of it though, doing pull-ups, curl-ups, generally making me stronger. Various spells I had been doing lately reflected that. Charms was getting increasingly easier, and Granger was remarkably easy to carry. And she fit in my arms quite nicely. I cursed my brain and it's rogue thoughts. I rolled over and attempted to drift off the sleep, mind whirling.

~*~*~*~*~

There! Chapter 17! I'm all proud of myself. Now, here is a very lengthy thank you list.

Slytherin-fanatic, Detrianelle (she found a spell, she is the braniac.) Dianna (soon.) Draco'sGirl (Yay!) ~Ravenclaw@heart~ (the face! Enough with the face!) ChineseYinDragon (Thankyou! Everyone else thinks I'm going to slow) Belle the Philosopher's Cookie (Don't worry about it, your review made me laugh, yup yup, even Draco needs an outlet) Writer Girl 03 (I feel loved!) Athena Knox (Cold?) HpfAnFoLyFe (Thankz!, soon!) Moween, Meena, fanstasymei-aqua, Atiannala (OOO-tay!, Thank you!) Malferz, Meg (Alright) Christina, tfluver2142 x2 (I know what ya mean) Tayz (I will, I will!) MaNiac angst (yes, it was impulse. And I don't care, its my story.) Nox (probably) Moween (yeah, I know) Rachael (I will) Draco is the man (Thankz!) Kosetsuno Tenshi (Truthful is good) XscooterX (hehe, ok and thankz!) Pyrohottie013 (Thank you =) Caramel Kenzie (a cloud…. Cool!) Li-Chan (I'm not even sure who cursed her yet, the characters haven't told me either.) firehottie (alrighty) fantasymei-aqua (school? Fun? In the same sentence?? Haha, j/k. thankz!) tfluver2142 (Sorry about the long waits, ASAP!) witch goddess x3 (I thought it fit, and thank you) Claira Malfoy (I'm getting there!) Kit21 (new twist, I hadn't seen it yet. And thankz!) and last but not least, Crystal369.

Thank you sooo much everyone. It means so much to me to have reviews. Keeps me writing. I'll try to update as soon as possible, school is high on my list right now though. Hugz to reviewers!

~K~


	18. Complaining

Ok, I'm all better now, and it's Labor Day so I figured I would post a chapter for y'all. The next post might be next weekend, or the weekend after, depends on when I update my other story. Talk about confuzing. Anyway, I'll shut up and type. Enjoy! Oh, and this chapter has a bit more swearing than normal. If that offends you, sorry, it just fit the plot line and everyone's crappy mood.

Chapter 18

Complaining

Draco's POV

I had woken up early after three hours of nightmare-ridden dreams. They had been getting worse lately. The lack of sleep wasn't helping my usual 'cheery' temperament either. I stormed down the halls, sending first years darting from my path. Even the Wonder Twins avoided me. I need coffee in the worst way, but breakfast was over. Damn Flitwick and his bloody essays. I continued storming down the hall and swept into Charms. The room fell silent. Pansy, usually very dimwitted, sat on the other side of the room, and Crabbe and Goyle gave me a very wide berth. I spent the better part of the lesson glaring at Flitwick, causing him to fall off his book pile more than once. He was so flustered by the end of the lesson he forgot to assign another essay. Blaise shot me a questioning look, but I ignored her and continued on to potions. Snape saw the look on my face and avoided me the entire lesson. Instead, he ridiculed the Gryffindors endlessly. I scowled and sent occasional glares across the room at Longbottom, who quailed in fright and screwed up his potion worse than normal. I skipped lunch and went out onto the grounds. The air was crisp and cool. Reminded me of the first bite of a fresh apple. Delicious and sweet, and just a tiny bit bitter. In other words, a perfect day for flying.

Higher up, the breeze was cool and smelled of the cooler days ahead. Winter, my season, was drawing closer. It was cold and unforgiving. A bit like my own life and personality. Granger struck me as a fall person, and I was beginning to see there was more to her than met the eye. Her outburst from a few nights before echoed in my mind.

~**~**~

"…Muggle clubs with-" she dropped off, an 'Oh-shit' look on her face. I smiled devilishly. 

"What? Perfect Granger in a night club?" she blushed and wouldn't look me in the face. "Wow, not something I'd expect, at least not from you." She glared at me.

"What? Am I supposed to live my life in a book? Never having fun or experiencing life? She stood up, furious. "I'm not just a know-it-all, Malfoy, but it seems no one here understands that." A single tear dripped onto her cheek. She turned and left. Without thinking, I followed her. "What do you want? Another study session with the know-it-all so you can pass? The homework? Is that all I'm good for?" she didn't look at me, just opened her door.

"No." she turned to look at me, eyes blazing but full of tears.

"Then what?"

"Something I can't have."

~**~**~

I wasn't sure what had prompted me to say that. She had been so angry, but I knew she was right. Everyone saw her as the know-it-all. The person to go to if you need help with schoolwork. Hell, I had done it myself. Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom were her permanent tutorees. She was probably the smartest witch at Hogwarts. Everyone already knew she would be Head Girl next year, and Father had already 'insured' me as Head Boy. I hated him. The evil bastard had forced this existence on me. I would have been happy enough to grow up normal, though normal was hard to establish. I pulled myself out of my thoughts and concentrated on my flying. Classes could wait.

*~*~*

Hermione's POV

I woke up the next morning, the memory of the evening before fresh on my mind. Malfoy had laughed with me, and smiled. His smile was beautiful, full of light. I suppose that was odd, everything about him classified him as a dark element. But he had let go, dropped his guard. It confused me. He never showed emotion, much less laughed until he cried. It wasn't his style. I supposed I could sit here and over-analyze everything, but Dr-Malfoy wasn't easy to analyze, so I wouldn't. I sat up and was surprised to see my crutches standing by the door. Glancing at my clock, I saw I was halfway through my first class, but I could be on time for second. Smiling brightly, I pulled on some jeans instead of my usual skirt. I doubted the teachers would mind, and it was never a good idea to mix crutches and skirts.

Stairs proved to be a problem. I hadn't used my crutches in a while, so I managed to fall down them into the common room, earning myself a few new bruises. Cursing, I pulled myself up and readjusted my bag. Only four more flights to the dungeons.

At the bottom of the second stairwell, and my second tumble, I gave up and headed for the library. Madame Pince gave me a look, then went back to whatever she had been doing before I came in. I headed for my back corner. Sinking into my specially charmed chair, I let out a small sigh. I spent the rest of the morning catching up on my homework.

*~*~*

Draco's POV

Four hours later, I dragged myself into the Slytherin locker rooms, dog-tired. Even so, I lifted weights for another hour. Exhaustion might help me sleep. After, I took a long, luke-warm shower, then left for my room.

*~*~*

Hermione's POV

I heard noise in the halls and realized it was lunchtime. I wasn't hungry, but I wondered if Harry and Ron would find me. They had promised to visit during lunch today. Twenty minutes later, they both showed up, followed by Ginny. Ron dropped a sandwich on the table for me.

"Hey Mione. When did your crutches get here?" Harry gave me a smile and asked his usual questions.

"Sometime last night."

"How come you weren't in class?" Ron sounded confused.

"Because I fell down two flights of stairs and decided two more would result in more bruises and Snape would understand."

"Oh, ok."

"Give her a break, you two. She did break her ankle. Mione, have you gotten your costume yet?" Ginny was all smiles.

"Actually, yes."

"Well, Dumbledore announced an impromtu Hogsmeade trip tomorrow for the rest of us to get costumes, do you think you'll be able to come with me to find one?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be able to handle it if Harry or Ron escorts me down the stairs before I break my leg." Ginny smiled and gave me a hug.

"Thanks, Mione."

"What time are we leaving?"

"Around nine."

"Alright, I'll meet you three in the Great Hall for breakfast at eight, ok?"

"Sounds good." Ron spoke up. "Now, I hate to say it, but we actually have to go to class. We'll see you tomorrow, Mione." 

"Bye, Mione." Harry called, and they were gone. I worked for anther few hours, then headed for my room.

*~*~*

Draco's POV

I had never actually realized how far it was from the Quidditch locker rooms to the Head and Prefect tower. We're talking five flights of stairs and several _very_ long hallways. It was about eight-thirty by now and most were in their respective dorms so the halls were close to empty, which was a good thing considering the state I was in. a strong gust of wind could have blown me over. Instead, it was Hermione Granger on our staircase.

After giving the password, I figured I was home free. One more flight of stairs to bed.

"Bloody hell! Damn these damn bloody crutches." Granger was ahead of me on the stairs. I cursed softly. She was halfway up and very precariously balanced.

"Granger, could you speed it up? Some of us are exhausted." I had climbed to a few stairs behind her.

"Shut up, Malfoy." She made it to the next stair. "It's not my bloody fault this damn staircase is so bloody narrow. You'd think Dumbledore had bloody well planned this."

"Even if the muggle lover had, it's not my bloody fault." I was out of energy, and it was starting to wear on me. "Will you bloody well hurry up? I don't have all night!"

"If you don't have all night, then why don't you do your normal and deposit me on the top step?"

"Because I'm too bloody tired! I barely have the strength to move! Hurry up!" we were three steps from the top. She half turned to glare at me.

"Shut the hell up, Malfoy! I'm doing my bloody best!"

"Well, Mudblood, it's not good enough, now is it?" her eyes narrowed and she turned back around and swung her crutch up to the next stair, but missed and it went backward into my chest. Instinctively, I grabbed it when I lost my balance, pulling us both back down the stairs. She landed on top of me, and I spent a few agonizing seconds trying to catch my breath. She started cursing.

"Bloody fucking hell! Why did you grab my bloody crutch, Malfoy!? I didn't mean to bloody hit you! I'll never make it back up that damn bloody staircase now!" she hoisted herself to her feet and off me and hobbled over to the scarlet couch and threw herself on it, still cursing softly. I carefully got to my feet and collapsed onto my deep green couch, ignoring her glares. She gave me a funny look, opened her mouth, then shut it again.

"What?" I was too tired to move, much less form an insult.

"It doesn't matter, I'm a mudblood, remember?"

"Just say it!"

"Fine! I was wondering if you were alright, you're very flushed."

"I'm fine."

"No, there's too much color in your cheeks."

"I flew for four hours, then lifted for another. I'm exhausted, stressed, I haven't slept properly in months and you're asking me stupid bloody questions. Is that enough for you?" I was babbling. It wasn't a good thing, but my tongue wouldn't stop. "I'm bloody exhausted, but I can't sleep because of my bloody father and all his damn late night owls." Her eyes were a little wide, but my mouth kept going. "Want to talk about stress? He's dragged me to every conceivable Death Eater meeting he could in the past few years. I don't want to be a Death Eater, not anymore. There's no glory in it. Only death and destruction. I've seen things that would make you wish you were dead only to rid yourself of the memories that haunt your dreams." I shivered involuntarily. "But right now it seems I'm to be forced into becoming a Death Eater. Hell, my_ Father_ made that choice for me a long time ago and has been training me for it for years." My mouth finally stopped, and we sat there in silence for a few minutes before she spoke.

"I-I never knew." Her voice was soft.

"No one knew, except perhaps a few choice Slytherins who have the same problem, though not to my extent." She looked a little confused. I caught her eyes, locking them. "Breathe one words of this to the Wonder Twins and I'll make you wish you had never been born." She shivered and nodded. I smirked. "Glad you understand." She returned the smirk.

"You know, that threat is pretty hollow right about now, considering you can't move."

"I'll be up tomorrow." She laughed.

"Whatever. Night, Malfoy." She pulled her blanket off the back of her couch. I did the same.

"Night, Granger."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow, that was kinda long. Hmmmm. Anyway, here are my thank you's.

Meg (hehe, reading your review, I had to ransack my cough syrup fuzzy brain. Lol. I laughed writing it. Thankz for the review!), Kosetsuno Tenshi (I'm with you on that one. I figured it would spice it up a bit.) Klee (Glad you liked it. I'm figuring it out.) Sexysaxist (Thank you. I'm trying to keep him in line, but he's just waay to stubborn.) hPfAnFoLyFe ( =) Atiannala (I'm getting there…) Haley Malfoy (I have a note here saying great idea, but I can't remember what it is, I never wrote it down, but it must have been good, I have quite a few exclamation points attached to it. Thank you!) Kat Davi, Writer Girl 03 (The faithful one!) ms Malfoy, fantasy mei-aqua (I like little kids! There wicked cool!) and Fire Guardian.

Thank you all!

~K~


	19. Confrontations

Hey everyone! Sorry I'm so late with the next chapter. Something came up. Anyway, here's the next chapter. It's a little different, narrated from a different perspective. Hope you like it!

Chapter 19

Confrontations

Harry's POV

I woke up a little early that morning for no particular reason. Hermione was on my mind. I was worried about her, which was usual. I worried about everything. I wanted to know who had cursed her. I just hoped it wasn't to get at me. I had enemies, namely Voldemort, and now that he was back my worries were worse than normal. But someone had hurt Mione. My Mione. Even if we have never dated, she was the only girl close to my heart. Besides Ginny, of course, but she was the closest. I knew if something happened to her my world would crumble. The same for Ron, my best friend. It wasn't that we were gay or anything, but everything we had been through had brought us closer together. If something happened…

I shook my head, I was making myself paranoid… Again. I got up quietly. The other boys in the room were still sleeping. I pulled on jeans and a red T-shirt and a school robe for warmth. Ron rumbled something in his sleep and rolled over. I slipped out the door and down the stairs. The common room was silent, which wasn't surprising as it was six am. My thoughts skipped back to Hermione. I was scaring myself, thinking she was gravely hurt or dead. The thought wouldn't leave my mind. Giving in, I left the common room and headed for her dorm. Reaching the portrait, I muttered the password and stepped inside.

Malfoy was standing over her sleeping form on the couch, a strange, almost pained look on his face. He bent over her ankle and touched it gently, whispering a few spells over it. I charged in.

"What do you think you're doing, Malfoy?" he pulled his hands away from her ankle and looked up at me quickly, surprise blanked out almost immediately.

"What are you doing in my common room, Potter?" his voice was soft and blank.

"Checking on Mione, and it's a good thing I did. You're the one who cursed her." I was angry. Mione had trusted him, and this was the ultimate betrayal. She had asked me to trust him and I almost had.

"Why would I curse her and then bring her her homework?" he had a point but I ignored it.

"Because you're a Death Eater and are probably under orders from Voldemort to harm Hermione." He glared at me, then rolled up his left sleeve. His skin was pale and flawless. "So you're not a Death Eater. You still don't like muggleborns, you made that known in second year."

"We were all naïve in second year, Potter."

"I don't care. I want you to stay away from her, Malfoy. I won't let you hurt her." His eyes narrowed.

"And what right do you have giving me orders when you walked into my common room in the first place?"

"Hermione is my friend. I'm not going to sit back and see her hurt again."

"Then maybe you should try listening to her sometime." He glared at me and stormed up the stairs. Hermione blinked groggily and sat up.

"Harry?" she yawned. "What are you doing here?" she sat forward. "Am I late for breakfast?" she moved to stand. I shook my head quickly.

"No." she looked up at me, confused.

"Harry? Is everything alright?" When I didn't answer, she panicked. "Is it Ron? Ginny? Remus? Is Voldemort moving again?" I shook my head.

"Nothing happened, Hermione. Everyone is fine." She sat back, relieved, then patted the spot next to her. I sat; suddenly glad to be off my feet.

"Don't scare me like that. Now what's wrong? You're upset about something. Did you fight with Ron?" I shook my head. "Is your scar hurting?" her hand moved briefly up to my unruly hair, then clasped around the hand in my lap.

"It's nothing."

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be here." She caught my gaze and searched my eyes for a few minutes. "Harry, please." She tugged unknowingly on my heartstrings.

"Mione, it's-" she gave me her 'I'll-cry-if-you-don't-tell-me' look and my resolve broke. "It's just my usual worries. I know Voldemort wants to hurt me. I'm afraid he'll do it through the ones I love. Namely you, Ron, and Ginny. If anything ever happened-" she cut me off.

"Nothing is going to happen that we won't make it through together. Everyone is alive and well."

"But-"

"No buts, Harry James Potter. Now we're going to Hogsmeade today and we're going to have fun, got it?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Got it."

"Good." She gave me a hug, then stood up, wobbly. "Now then, Mr. Potter, could I entice you to take me to my room of am I going to be forced to hobble up the stairs?"

"I'm not sure, Ms. Granger, is this the beginning of the 'fun' I'm supposed to have today?" she gave me a look. "Just kidding." I scooped her up and deposited her in her room, promising to come back at eight to help her down to the Great Hall.

*~*~*

Hermione's POV

The day passed quickly without incident. Everyone found wonderful costumes; Ginny's find the best of the day. I caught Harry being pensive a few times, but we managed to clear him up. The ball was the next day and the mood when we returned showed that. I couldn't stay in the Gryffindor Common Room because of the noise level so I left early. Ron 'followed' me up to my room, carrying me up the stairs. I was thankful to be off my feet. When we entered the common room, was laughing. I dropped off when I saw Malfoy, sitting at the table in the middle of the room, glowering at me. Ron's eyes narrowed.

"Where have you been, Granger?" Ron stepped up angrily.

"Why should it matter to you, Ferret?"

"This isn't your business, Weasel."

"Mione is my friend, so that makes it my business." Ron's hand was hovering over his wand pocket. Malfoy's was doing the same. I slipped my own out and hid it in the folds of my robe.

"If you were a Prefect, it would be your business. We were supposed to go over _payment_," his emphasis on the word was biting, "for a few things. Another matter you wouldn't know much about." Ron was near breaking; unfortunately Malfoy either didn't know or didn't care and continued. "Of course, consorting with Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers is always the _lowest_ thing a pureblood can do. You're covered on both accounts, I mean, with your _father_ and all." Ron turned bright red and both pulled their wands, but I was faster.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" both their wands flew to my hand. Both turned their glares at me. I headed for the stairs, tired. "Ron, go back to Gryffindor tower. Malfoy," I spat the name, "go back to Pansy and your "own kind". I'm going to bed." Ron was surprised.

"Mione, what about-?" I threw him his wand and he left. Malfoy spoke up.

"Give me my wand." I whirled on him.

"Why in bloody hell should I? You insult my friends and everything else about me. I'm bloody fucking surprised you're not a Death Eater, you'd fit right in. You're just like your father." He crossed the room and pinned me to the wall in one swift movement. His eyes were hard and full of hatred. I was scared out of my mind but refused to show it.

"I am not like my father." His voice was deathly quiet.

"You sure as hell act like him. You said you were trying to change and I believed it was for the better. But I was wrong. You've changed, but for the worse. You're acting more like him and Voldemort daily." His hand raised then like he was going to slap me. My eyes cringed shut, but no blow came. When I dared open them, he was glaring coldly at me.

"If I was as like my father as you say I am there wouldn't be much left of you, wand or no. My father is a coward who beats on people weaker than him. I am not like my father." He let me go and stormed up the stairs. I sank to the floor and stayed there until I heard Adrian and Cho at the portrait. I quietly pulled myself up onto my crutches and up the stairs to bed.

~*~*~*~

Yay! Another chapter! Go me! Hehe. Now for my lengthy thank you list.

Hg/dm fan, moween (yup yup!) hPfAnFoLyFe (soon…) RebelRikki (Thank you) fantasymei-aqua (I know the feeling. Sometimes things have to get worse before they get better but they always get better.) Mousas (Tea would be lovely. Oh! And crumpets if you have them! I'll bring the jam!) evil-angel-666 (thankz!) paprika90 (Well, bloody is English slang for some sort of swear word. I'm not sure which.) Meg (Yup, I'm a Southern Yankee. Loooong story.) heather Malfoy (glad you could join us. If you need any help, email me, its in the profile! And thanks for the review!) Kosetsuno Tenshi (They LIVE!!) Heather the Feather Malfoy (Me too! Thanks!) Belle the Philosopher's Cookie ( I like complaining too….) Dancechic0869, RebelRikki (Good idea, it might work in a few chapters…) Dreaming One (That's otay. I'm always tired.) and last, but not least, ChickFlick0042 (Thanks!)

Whew! Now my hands are tired. Hope you liked it. Leave me a review and let me know! Flames will be used to heat the chorus room at school!

~K~


	20. Questioning

I'm a horrible person who has been trying to do eighty million things at once. Including trying to update both of my stories. Unfortunately, school takes up quite a bit of my time. A large section of my family is coming in tonight and tomorrow, so things will be very hectic. This is my last bit of free time before total chaos. I figured I'd put it to good use. Hope you like the chapter!

Chapter 20

Questioning

Draco's POV

I didn't sleep after I stormed up the stairs. I felt like shit. I knew I was all the things Hermione had accused me of. And more. Some of the things I had done knowing the pain they caused. I shuddered. I knew I had been a cold, heartless bastard on every occasion I could have been. I had acted like my father, mostly to gain his approval. But somewhere deep inside me I knew I liked it. I had threatened Hermione downstairs, even if I didn't specifically state it. I didn't deserve her friendship, or anyone's for that matter. I had been building walls, alienating myself from everyone for years. Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle were the only people left in this world who thought they actually liked me. Blaise was a completely different story. She was always the wild card. She was a little like me. Her father expected her to become one of the few female Death Eaters. She didn't want to become one anymore than I did. But she could be as cold as I am. My heart had become ice, hers had become a glacier.

But what did that matter? Our lives were pre-ordained. I almost envied Potter and his ability to do whatever he wanted. Weasley was the same way. Even as purebloods, their destinies were theirs to choose, to shape. Mine was already cut out and waiting for me. I hated it, and hated myself for actually wanting to follow it at one point. I used to believe everything my father told me about muggleborns and muggles in general. Mudbloods are, were the scum of the earth and didn't deserve to live. They should all be removed from the earth. And I had believed him. With every fiber of my being. I was the perfect Death Eater in training. Then I had come to Hogwarts. And by fourth year I was beginning to see that he was wrong. Granger, a muggleborn, was a genius. She beat me at everything, except Potions, and that was because Snape knew he would suffer worse if I didn't do better than  "some mudblood whore" as my father so eloquently put it. And I hated myself for it. I knew I had been becoming my father. Then I had talked to Snape. He had set me straight. In fifth year, she came to the Yule ball. I think every guy there had stared. And she was on the arm of the pompous Bulgarian. I had been jealous. Of Krum! That thought disgusted me. 

But I didn't want to care. Never wanted to care. But I did. And I couldn't explain why. And the worst part was that I had tried to change. And I had gone back on all of that tonight. I had failed myself. I didn't deserve to live. The world would probably be a better place without me. I pulled a small knife out of my bedside table. The handle was carved into a silver edged dragon with emerald eyes. And it was sharp. I gently ran it along the top of my arm. The blood beaded up quickly but thinly. It shone darkly against my pale skin. I slid it across the top of my hand, a little deeper this time. The pain was minimal, but it felt good. So good. I turned my arm over, the underside pale and blank. Pushing a little harder, I ran the blade from wrist to elbow. The blood welled up quickly, and it burnt this time. The blood flowed dark and red. I switched hands, dripping onto the carpet. I slid the blade up the other arm, adding pressure to cut deep. I could feel the blood flowing down my arm, and it dripped warmly onto my legs. Then someone knocked on my door and eased it open.

*~*~*

Hermione's POV

After heading upstairs, I couldn't sleep. Malfoy was weighing heavily on my mind. I felt horrible for saying those things to him, even if they had been true. But I was tired of backing down, always trying to stop the fights. It wasn't right, but I had done it. There was no way to take the words back now. But I still felt badly. Usually everything I said to Malfoy was true and completely warranted, but I had gone overboard this time. I knew he was trying to change. I was watching it happening. He wasn't the same boy we had met on the train in first year. None of us were those same people. Everyone was growing up, becoming the person who would be graduating at the end of next year. But Malfoy wasn't his father anymore than I was my mother. No one was an identical copy of their parents. Maybe in looks, but definitely not in personality. I knew that, but I had still called him his father. Called him Voldemort. If he had hurt me, it would have been understandable.

But the fact that he hadn't. The most he had done was hold me against the wall, but had never actually touched me. All my bruises were from falling down the stairs. I felt terrible. I knew I had to apologize, but wasn't sure if I should wait til morning. He was probably still fuming at me. I turned off my light and tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. With a deep sigh, I pulled myself up and limped for my door.

I hesitated outside his door, unsure I if I should knock or not. Then my hand rose of its own accord, and the other went for the handle. I eased his door open.

"Malfoy? Are you in here?" the room was dark, but my eyes were adjusted. He was sitting on his bed, looking up at me, but the moonlight falling on his arms looked funny. "Malfoy? Are you alright?"

"Granger? What are you doing here?"

"I-I came to say I was sorry. I didn't mean to say those things earlier."

"Wha-?"

"I'm sorry, Malfoy." He was silent for a minute, and I stepped closer, and screamed. His arms were covered in blood. "Draco! What are you doing?"

"I- I'm not sure." His voice was soft, and sounded a little weak. Blood loss, I had to stop the flow. I pulled his sheet up and ripped a piece off of it and wrapped it tightly around his upper arm, then the other one. 

"Malfoy, we have to go to the infirmary, now." He didn't move, just stared forward, swaying slightly. "Draco, please come on. Please." He looked at me.

"Why are you here? Just go back to your room, Granger. I'll be alright." I slapped him across the face, hard. He glared at me. "What the hell was that for?"

"To knock some sense into you head. Now come on!" I tugged at him until he stood. He was still bleeding heavily. I threw his arm around my shoulders and drug him for the stairs. "Please, Draco." He moved a bit more willingly, but it still took us almost ten minutes to get to the infirmary. He kept moving slower and slower. And he leaned heavily on me. Stepping inside the door, I started yelling. "MADAME POMFREY! MADAME POMFREY! I need you NOW!" she came out of her office, hair everywhere, robes flapping.

"Miss Granger! What is your-" she stopped when she saw me. "Oh Merlin." She levitated him over to the bed. "How?"

"I'm not sure. Please." She turned her attention to him, muttering under her breath. After a tense half hour, she stepped back. 

"He'll be alright." I nodded and promptly threw up.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hmmmm, I have to say that was an interesting chapter. I didn't know Draco was going to be suicidal. He's always surprising me. Anyway, I lost my very long thank you list, but I want to say THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed. It means soo much to me. Reviews keep me going, and remind me to update. *Hint hint* Thank you to everyone for reading!

~K~


	21. Incorrigible

*Cower, I know, I know, I'm terrible and horrible. But I just haven't had time to do much of anything lately and I still don't have a permanent computer. I'm really sorry, but here's another much awaited chapter.   
  
Chapter 21   
  
Draco's POV   
I woke up to blinding sunlight streaming in from a window somewhere over my head. Cursing, I yanked a blanket over my head until I could peek out and actually see. I rubbed my head in confusion. What the hell was I doing in the infirmary? I looked around and found Granger sitting in a chair near the end of my bed. She had her head down on her arms, which were folded across the foot of the bed. Even in her sleep her eyebrows were pulled together in a look of concern and anguish. Somewhere deep in my brain, I knew I should know why she looked like that, but I couldn't remember. Something was fogging up my mind and making me angry. I sat up carefully and was surprised to see my arms covered in bandages. Granger stirred and I froze. Curious, I watched her face for a moment, confused as to the look on it. It changed constantly, hundreds of different emotions running across it. Then the tears started. She was sound asleep, but sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. Bewildered, I slipped out of bed and knelt next to her and tried to shake her awake but to no response. Another crazy idea popped into my head and I carried it out. I gently encircled her in my arms and pulled her close. She stiffened momentarily, then slumped into my arms still crying. I still wasn't sure what to do, but her shaking started to slow so I didn't move. Slowly, slowly her crying stopped and she slipped back into a peaceful sleep. I stood up and she jerked awake.   
"Dr-Draco? You're alright?" Her eyes went wide and she smiled in relief before throwing herself at me. "I dreamt you had died and everyone hated me and the Slytherins were trying to exact revenge on me and your father was going to bring charges against Dumbledore for neglect, and Harry and Ron hated me for trying to save you and Voldemort-" she stopped the torrent of words and stepped back looking at the floor, her face a brilliant shade of red.   
"Granger, what are you talking about? And why were you crying?" She didn't say anything, only shook her head. "Gr-Hermione, I'm talking to you. Stop trying to ignore me, it won't work." She looked up at me, red-faced. "Now, what are you talking about?"   
"It doesn't matter. Don't worry about it." she turned and went to walk out. Almost unthinking, I reached out and grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face me. Her eyes were wide and she visibly flinched.   
"Granger, please. I'm sorry for what I did. I was angry and I had no right nor reason to lash out at you like I did." I was intensely uncomfortable. Apologizing wasn't something I did very often. "And you don't have to look completely shocked. Malfoy's know when they're in the wrong, they just choose to ignore it most of the time." I must have said something incredibly funny because she started laughing. "What's so funny?" she kept laughing. "Hermione, stop laughing. It's not funny."   
"Yes" she giggled for a few moments. "Yeah it is." she collapsed into giggles again, sagging against me.   
"I don't get it." she laughed harder, crying now, and almost sent us both to the ground.   
"You-you sounded so aristocra-cratic!" she was almost choking with laughter.   
"I did not." I used the same tone as before, but completely unthinkingly. Her knees gave out from under her, and I tried to catch her sending us both to the ground. She laughed harder. I tried to resist, but seeing her laugh like that was infectious. Within moments, we were both crying with laughter. She sagged against me, holding her stomach, and my arm had somehow ended up around her, holding her close. She sighed, still half laughing and saying 'Ow' every thirty seconds. She sighed deeply, finally catching her breath.

"Malfoy, I had no idea you could laugh like that."

"Draco." She looked at me, confusion running across her face. "Call me Draco. I'm not my father." Her eyes went wide for a moment, then she smiled.

"Alright then Ma-Draco." She gave me another award winning smile and went to stand, promptly falling back onto the ground, and me. "Ouch! Damn bloody ankle!"

"Ow." She had landed on me in a very painful place. I had taken hits there before, but it still hurt. Her face went bright red again.

"Oh my God, M-Draco, I'm so sorry." She moved and managed to get to her feet, hands to her mouth. "God, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" I waved her hand away.

"Yes, I'm fine. Stop fussing." I got to my feet and looked over at her. She had an 'I'm-so-sorry-please-don't-hate-me' look on her face. "Granger, I'm fine. Relax." At that point, Pomfrey walked in.

"Mr. Malfoy! What do you think you're doing out of bed!" I just looked at her. She glared right back. "Get back in that bed this instant. You're stupidity last night lost you a lot of blood. And Miss Granger! What are you doing on your feet? You know what your deal with Severus entails. Sit!" Granger nodded and plopped onto my bed.

"Madame Pomfrey, I'm fine. I have things to do." My voice was cold, and I knew it. The little lady didn't back down.

"And so do I, but I still have to take care of you. Now sit down!" I glared at her and complied. "Now, I'll be right back. Don't either of you move!" she bustled out of the partition. 

"Draco! Why must you aggravate her? She was ready to hex you into next week!"

"Because it's amusing, Granger."

"Please call me Hermione." I looked over at her to see her face burning red again. She looked up at me, seemingly nervous. "What? It's only fair, right?" I was about to respond when Pomfrey returned.

"Drink up, Mister Malfoy. You'll be right as rain in no time."

"I already am." She looked me straight in the eye.

"No, you're not. You're still a little pale. Drink it."

"I'm _always_ pale." I emphasized 'always'.

"Drink." 

"I'd rather not, thanks." Gr-Hermione was trying to choke back laughter. I elbowed her.

"Mister Malfoy, I don't have to release you and I'm quite sure you want to attend that dance this evening."

"Threats don't work on a Malfoy. And I've heard worse." My voice was icy cold again. 

"Mister Malfoy"

"Draco, just drink the bloody thing. It won't kill you!" Hermione blurted out. I turned to look at her, and she visibly quailed for a minute, before glaring right back at me. "She may not be able to hex you, but I sure as hell can. Now drink it so we can go back to the common room." I was startled. I knew Hermione rarely lost her temper, and I had the feeling I shouldn't test her in this. I glared at her, then Pomfrey and downed the potion.

FIRE! ICE! DISGUSTING!

This thing was revolting! I almost puked, but didn't want to know what it felt like coming back up. Swallowing, I pulled a face. Hermione laughed and I glared at her, then stood up.

"Come on, we're leaving." She nodded, still laughing and carefully got to her feet. I rolled my eyes and picked her up. "Good bye, Madame Pomfrey." Turning, I walked out of the room without looking back. Pomfrey 'hmmphd' but didn't stop us. 

"Draco, you're incorrigible." 

"I know." She started laughing again. Eck, it was going to be a long day.

~*~*~

I know, you all hate me. I'm so sorry it's been so long, but things have been incredibly crazy at my house between losing a computer and school. I'm never home anymore. Anyway, here's a VERY long overdue list of thank yous. You guys mean so much to me. It keeps me going.

KKJade, Ezmerelda, Sally, hPfAnFoLyFe, tom'sgirl4ever, fantasymei-aqua, Leah, luv-bug21, The Dragon's Rose, miroku-2/22, kickem.6, Jess53421, Nevavariel, TiarellaCordifolia, Trapt*Rocks*My World, ravenbeaut, InterestingChoicesReader [Thanks for the critique. The honesty helps.], Natyslacks, littleGinny, Moonie, Clairebear(Adrenaline is amazing), Cute-Kitty, Hanna, someone[thanks for the honesty!], sylvervixen, DracozHottie01, Kosetsuno Tenshi, Damesel-Of-Distress, Tangratara, malfoygranger4eva, and DracoHermioneSupporter.

And thanks to Moween for putting me on her favorites list. I feel so loved. *Hugz* to all reviewers!

~WF~


	22. The Morning After

Chapter 22. The Morning After

**Draco's POV **

I deposited the still giggly girl onto the crimson couch in our common room, then hurried up the stairs. I walked into her room, attempting not to kill myself by tripping over the horrendous mess on the floor. I found her laptop sitting on the bedside table and was about to snap it shut when I saw a blinking orange bar at the bottom. Curiosity getting the better of me, I clicked.

_Lilshorty: Hey cuz… I know you're probably running around having a blast getting ready for the awesome ball you were telling me about, but when you get this, we really need to talk. Nothing happened, just IM me when you get the chance. Have a blast, Grl! You deserve him, so go GET him!_

I was completely confused. Who was this person, and what was this screen? Shaking my head, I carried it open down the stairs.

"Hey, what took you so long? I about died of boredom." Hermione winked at me, then scooted to make room on the couch next to her. I sank into the soft cushion and passed her the laptop.

"What is that?" I pointed at the screen, then watched Hermione blush quickly before closing the window.

"Its just an IM from my cousin. Don't worry about her, she's always been a little crazy." She smiled at me, then pulled open the internet thing again. "So how are we going to go about getting everything done for this evening? There are a million decorations that need to be put up and the house elves need to be detailed on how things are supposed to go tonight, and-"

"Don't worry about. I'll take care of it." I stood, then immediately sat back down.

"Draco? Are you alright?"

"Fine." I waved my hand at her and stood. "Just a bit hungry. I'll have a plate sent up for you when I get to the kitchens. I just need to change." I looked down to realize I was still wearing the clothing from last night and it had large, dark dried spots on it. Hermione looked away, her face paling a shade. I walked toward the staircase and hurried up it silently.

Reaching my room, I tore the shirt off and threw it into the fireplace. I set it ablaze before I even realized my wand was in my hand. I then carefully removed my pants and changed into a pair of khakis and a long-sleeved black shirt. It wouldn't do to have anyone see the white bandages, and I made sure the cuffs wouldn't slip to reveal them. I didn't want to deal with the questions. Walking to my dresser, I glared at myself in the mirror. _Idiot._ A dark voice inside my head hissed at me._ She knows how weak you are now. She will use it to destroy you._ The voice sounded like my father. I ignored it, concentrating on my face and the shaving charm. As I was rubbing my pale, chiseled jaw, the mirror whistled at me. I glared at it again and ran a brush through my hair, returning it to its usual immaculate state.

"I am Draco Malfoy. No one will destroy me unless I let them." I told the mirror, the voice in my head, and myself.

All three knew I was lying.

**Hermione's POV**

I hadn't expected his comment to frazzle my nerves so badly. I didn't think it would bother me, the thought of him-

My mind wouldn't let me finish the thought. I pulled up my list of things to be done today on the laptop, then _accio_'d a quill and parchment. I busied myself with dividing up the list between the two of us and was surprised to find Draco standing in front of me when I looked up. He looked completely put together, including the blank look in his eyes. Nothing remained of the man I had laughed with in the infirmary this morning, or the completely helpless one I had found the night before. I coughed to clear my throat.

"Here's what you can do. Its mostly running around getting things set. I'll supervise the decorations for the Great Hall if you can round up the Slytherin and Ravenclaw prefects. I'll head to the Gryffindor common room and Ginny will be able to get the Hufflepuffs." I babbled while he stared at me.

"That's fine." He reached for the list, but pulled it out of my hand quickly when our fingers touched. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall later then." He said and he was gone. I sighed and shook my head. I shook my head, then wrote a quick e-mail to Gwen telling her I'd meet her online the next day then closed my laptop. I _accio_'d my crutches to myself, suddenly glad I had spent so much time with Harry on the spell all those years ago. It was definitely paying off now. Glancing over my list, I heaved a sigh and got to my feet.

Clomping out the door, I headed for the Gryffindor common room but paused before turning the corner to the tower hall when I heard a heated discussion going on in the hall.

"It's not my fault you've been such a prat." A female voice, sounding very angry.

"I told you I was sorry." A very familiar male voice that sounded very remorseful.

"Sorry won't cut it this time. I've tired of your sneaking around behind my back and all the lies."

"I haven't lied to you!"

"No, but you've certainly managed to omit quite a few important details."

"Ginny, I'm sorry-"

"I'm not interested in your excuses anymore, Harry. I've told you before. I'm not going to stand for it any longer. If you really did love me, you would tell me what you were up to instead of sneaking around after hours with my crazy brother." She sounded like her mother.

"But Gin-"

"No, Harry. No excuses. I want a straight answer. What have you and my brother been up to?"

"It's supposed to be a surprise." He mumbled and I imagined him scuffing the floor with his beat-up trainer.

"A surprise for 'Mione. She's been so out of it lately, Ron and I were hoping-" He dropped off as I came around the corner, bright smile on my face.

"Hey! Just the two I was looking for." I smiled at them, Harry blushed and Ginny gave me an awkward hug.

"Hey, 'Mione. How's the ankle?" Harry asked, still pink-cheeked.

"It's alright. I'll be able to get off these stupid crutches for the night I think so I don't give myself away in costume." I smiled.

"Anything we can do to help?" Ginny seemed eager to get away and I quickly sent her over to the Hufflepuff tower.

"What about me?"

"You, Mr. Potter, get to get Ron, then meet me down in the Great Hall. We have a LOT of decorations to put up and," I glanced at my watch, "not a lot of time to put them up in if we're going to have all this ready and be able to get in costume in time." Harry snapped to mock attention and saluted me.

"Sir, yes, sir." He said forcefully, then executed a precise turn and 'marched' back to the portrait of the Fat Lady. I laughed and headed for the kitchens to detail the house elves and to get something to eat. I was suddenly starving.

* * *

Authors note: So I went away to college, and lost all time (and inclination) to write for quite a long time. A block of sorts, I suppose. I don't know how much farther this will go, I've begun to feel that I've grown out of a lot of it, sadly. Still, I just finished two amazing books by Stephenie Meyer (Twilight and New Moon- Go read them) and felt the sudden urge to write something. I wont make any promises, but here is another chapter. I believe there will be one more, then the ball, but I'm not certain if all hell will break out after or if there will be a chapter in between. shrugs We shall both have to wait to see what flows out of the end of my pen.

If you are still reading this, I thank you. And many thanks to the reviewers who have stumbled across my story and enjoyed my mad ramblings. I'm glad you enjoy it, and I'm sorry for having made you wait so long.

K


	23. Aspirations

Chapter 23 Aspirations

**Hermione's POV**

Decorating took forever, even after we recruited a few professors and a slew of sixth and seventh years. Cho had wanted and incredibly elaborate gothic cathedral, and that was what she got. By the time we finished, it was seven, with the ball due to be starting at eight. I hurried upstairs to the common room as quickly as I could, but I still wasted a good ten minutes. That meant I really only had forty to get into my costume. Reaching my room, I locked the door and hobbled for my trunk. I pulled a stiff ankle brace from it and strapped it around my ankle. I knew it wasn't much, but it would help and would go unnoticed under my skirts. I frowned at my heels as I magicked them into flats. It wouldn't do to wear them and risk falling and breaking both ankles. Sitting at my mirror, I pulled the _TeenWitch_ from the bottom drawer of my vanity. Lavender and Parvati had forced it on me a few weeks ago, telling me I 'absolutely must read the article on page 15, it was life changing'. I had promptly stuck the thing in the drawer and forgotten about it until the weekend before when I found it whilst searching for something else. It had an article about hair in it and I found a style I liked and would be easy enough (I hoped!) for me to do on my own.

I managed to get my hair mostly neat with a few tips from the mag, and getting it up on my head actually worked. Holding up the mirror, I felt a sense of accomplishment. I really was a girl if I could do my hair like this. I smiled and put on a bit of makeup. I'd be wearing a mask, so it didn't make much difference. Sliding into my dress, I began to feel like a princess again. The gown was gorgeous, and the tight fitting emerald bodice clung to my curves, accentuating my petite hourglass figure. My mum would be proud. The full skirts brushed the floor, hiding the ankle brace like I hoped they would. My ankle wasn't sore yet, but I knew I couldn't push it too much. Taking a deep breath, I turned to the mirror.

I didn't recognize myself. Still, it felt like my costume was missing something. Shrugging, I smoothed my hair, then turned a quill into a black rose on impulse. I wove it into the top of the mass of dark, gentle curls that fell down to the middle of my back. Smiling, I swept out the door and out of the common room as quickly as I could. I would be late, but, hey, every princess knows how to make a grand entrance, right?

**Draco's POV**

The afternoon was busy, and I managed to completely avoid Hermione the entire time, even when I helped out in the Great Hall. I wasn't entirely sure why I couldn't face her. Either way, I was getting dressed but still unsure of how I was going to disguise my hair. It was a dead giveaway. Glaring at the mirror, I checked the rest of my costume. The green silk shirt and black linen pants gave me the look of a dashing highway man, especially with the mask and cloak. The sapphire sword at my side completed the ensemble. A fit of genius struck me and I transformed my hair into a light brown and lengthened it to put into a ponytail. I transfigured a white handkerchief into a black leather bandana and tied it onto my head. There. The mask hid the color of my eyes quite well and I had to admit that I looked quite dashing. I was about to leave when I noticed the crescent moon necklace on my dresser top. Reaching over, I picked it up and slipped it into my pocket. I transfigured another handkerchief into a black rose and slipped it between the wings of the dragon that decorated the hilt of my sword. One never knew when they would need a rose. Nodding at myself, I turned and left.

The Great Hall was abuzz with exclamations and overly loud talk. I had to admit that it looked pretty amazing with the fog on the floor and the lights low. I recognized many of my fellow students, some of the costumes were pretty un-original. Others blew me away though. I was on the far side of the room when she entered. It was just after eight and the room was quite full, but the music hadn't started yet. She was small and should have been lost in the crowd of people, but they fell silent and moved aside as she approached them. A buzzing picked up behind her, as people tried to figure out who she was. I was awestruck by the graceful way she moved, the regal way she held herself. She was the epitome of poise and beauty, I shocked myself when I found myself on one knee in front of her.

"For you, my lady." I held out the rose. She accepted it with a gentle smile.

"I thank you, gallant sir. It is beautiful." Her voice was sweet.

"It is merely a flower that pales beside the beauty of its holder." I was surprised to see her blush lightly.

"I thank you again, sir."

"Then I shall ask of you a small favor, if you allow." She nodded at me, and I found myself swallowing hard. "Will you do me the honor of your company at dinner this eve?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady. She graced me with another beautiful smile.

"I will grant your favor, sir, if you will grant me one in return."

"Anything, my lady." I said quickly. "Ask and it is yours."

"A dance later, if you will." She asked quietly. I picked up her hand and kissed the back of it. She blushed again.

"Certainly, lady. If that is your wish, I would be more than happy to grant it." I raised myself from the floor, then was startled to find myself so much taller than she was. Her head came to my shoulder, but she held herself with the bearing of a queen and it had given her the appearance of being much taller. I offered her my arm. "May I escort the lady to her seat?" She inclined her head regally and took my arm gracefully. As we moved toward one of the tables, the crowd that had gathered around us dispersed. I was secretly delighted to hear the grumbles of a few males. I chatted with the queen on my arm and was again delighted to find her a witty partner. She was knowledgeable about many things and we were soon in the middle of an interesting conversation about the merits of the current ministries policies on other species. She was passionate about the subject and it made her cheeks glow becomingly in the candlelight. She was in the middle of a point when we were interrupted.

"Excuse me." A tall boy dressed as a prince stood before us. "I was wondering if I could have the honor of dancing with the most beautiful woman in the room." It was then that I realized the music from the DJ had started. His eyes never left my partner and I felt jealousy rearing its ugly green head in my stomach. She smiled at him and stood.

"Certainly, good sir." She turned to me and touched my arm. "I will wait for you this eve. Do not forsake my request." She said it with a smile, and was gone. I sat for a moment, then turned to one of the other girls at the table. I asked her for a dance and she blushed and stammered a yes before I swept her onto the floor.

**Hermione's POV**

The Great Hall looked incredible, but it was soon a blur. My costume had garnered a lot of attention as I entered, but I ignored it and was surprised by the man who asked me to be his dinner companion. He was polite and intelligent, something I hadn't expected from any of the boys in school. I wondered if he was putting on an act like I was, completely donning the personality my costume portrayed. He was witty and made me laugh, which he seemed to enjoy doing. His eyes were shadowed behind a mask that complemented my own, and I was sorry when we were interrupted by someone else. I accepted his invitation and was quickly whirled out onto the floor. My dancing partner was dressed as a prince, and I supposed his costume was a fitting complement to mine, but he was still slightly awkward, but attempting to cover it up. His movements were precise, but lacked the grace needed to make them beautiful. I kept up the façade and thanked him for the dance when the song ended. I looked for my previous partner, but was quickly asked for a dance by someone else. I finally managed to sit down a solid hour and a half later, but he was nowhere to be seen. I slipped out to the balconies that had been affixed to the room for the evening. The one I was on was quiet and lit by the bright, waning moon above. Lupin would be curled up, almost ready to go back to work wherever he was.

"The moonlight becomes thee." A silky voice pierced my thoughts, startling me. I turned to its source and was pleased to find my earlier companion. He handed me a glass of punch and I smiled at him, feeling my cheeks warm. "And your blush becomes you even more."

"You are too kind, good sir." I dipped my head, but was surprised by strong, warm fingers under my chin tilting my head back up.

"A beautiful lady should never hide her beauty, and a queen should never hide her face in shame." I gasped at his nearness and he smiled at me. "And you, lady are both." He kissed my free hand and took a step back. I began to breathe again. The clock inside the hall struck eleven. I was surprised at the time, but my ankle was not quite ready to risk being trod upon again.

"Good sir, I must rest a bit, so I pray thee go dance with the fine ladies. I will await thee here." He shook his head at my words.

"I have danced with all the ladies I wish but one. I will stay until you are ready for me to fulfill your request." He smiled at me again and my heart skipped a beat.

"I thank you, sir." He nodded and we both turned to look off the balcony out onto the silver washed lawns and gardens. I sighed happily.

"Is the lady distressed?" I shook my head.

"No, good sir, I am happy. This is my favorite place in the whole world. I will be sad to leave it next year."

"And I as well. It has been home." We both fell into silence. I stared out at the lawns, and was startled when I heard the bell toll eleven-thirty. I turned and found my partner already staring at me, an odd look upon his face. When he saw me, it disappeared into a smile. "Well, my lady, I do believe it is time for me to grant your request, if that is what you still wish." He bowed before me and held out his hand. I took it gracefully.

"It certainly is, sir." He nodded and led me into the ballroom.

His movements around the dance floor were effortless and I found them easy to follow. He moved with a grace most men the age I guessed to be would be incapable of. I doubted many older men could dance half so well either. He smiled down at me the entire time, and held me a bit closer than was strictly necessary. I was breathless and flushed, but more happy and content than I had been in a long time. I forgot my worries, as only dancing allowed me to do. I hadn't felt this free since I spent the summer with my cousin in America and we were in a different nightclub almost every night. The feeling of his arm around my waist, his warm hand in mine and the sight of his face where the only things that existed in my world. When the clock struck twelve, I was astonished and startled from my reverie.

"My lady, you are so beautiful when you dance." His voice was husky, his breath warm across my lips. His face was so close, moving closer. He stopped, a hairsbreadth from my lips. "May I, my lady?" I could feel the slight movement of his lips against mine.

"Yes." I whispered. His lips touched mine so gently, I felt like I was kissing a butterfly. Then it grew more intense and he held me gently as he kissed me as if I would break. Then he stepped back and found we were both breathing a bit heavily. Around us were the sounds of shock at the unmasking. I reached for my mask, but he stopped my hand.

"I want to forever remember you like this." He whispered quietly, as if his heart would break. He pulled something from his pocket and pressed it into my hand. "The wish cannot be broken if the dream never ends." He kissed me again, gently, and was gone. I stood there, the chaos around me rising and falling in pitch, but completely unheeded by me. He had known me like I knew him. I knew him like I knew my own heart.

A heart that was strangely empty now that he was gone.

Hearing my name, I snapped out of my reverie. Harry and Ron were looking for me, but I didn't want anyone to see me in my costume. Like him, I didn't want the dream to end. I slipped from the room, mask in still in place. I got a few looks, and one boy called after me, begging his princess to stop and reveal herself. I didn't stop until I was safely in my room. I slipped out of the dress and into a silk nightgown my mother had bought for me and I had never worn. I wasn't quite ready to stop being a princess yet. I slipped into bed and slept.

When I woke the next morning, I was surprised to find my pillow damp from my tears.

* * *

Well, that was pretty easy to write. Going to keep going until I run out. I think time is about to skip forward, I want the summer to come.

K


	24. And So It Goes

Chapter 24 And So It Goes.

**Draco's POV**

I woke up the next morning, a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. The night before flashed back into my head and I groaned. I rolled over, warring with myself. I had left her standing there, my other half. I hadn't expected to find her so quickly, so early in life.

And I had never stopped to ask her name, or to even look at her unmasked face.

How stupid could I have been? And with the war more inevitable by the day, I sighed heavily. I shook my head and tucked the thoughts back into the corner of my heart. I would find her again someday, for now I had to get up and face another cold, lonely, loveless day. I looked out the window. The sky was grey, fitting for the first day of November.

Fitting for my mood. I walked downstairs to the shower and was disgruntled to find it occupied. I knocked and heard Herm-Granger call back that she'd be out in a few minutes, if I would kindly wait. I glared at the door and stomped over to a couch and sat. A few minutes later, the door opened and she emerged wrapped in steam and a gold towel.

"All yours." She said quietly, not her usual cheerful self. I glanced quickly at her face, but it held nothing. I watched her walk toward the stairs, limping lightly on her injured ankle, but upright all the same. Her hair hung down her back in dark, gentle wet curls. A flash of memory hit me, too quickly to identify and I shook my head and walked into the bathroom.

It smelled like her, all girly and sweet. I quickly lathered up my bodywash, erasing her scent from the air, but not before another flash of memory. I shook my head again. I was torturing myself. I was bound to see her everywhere, even in my plain fellow prefect. She attended this school, but I wasn't sure if I would ever find her again.

Stop.

I had to stop. This would never work, tormenting myself. I would forget, and if I ever stumbled across her again then I would never let her go. Until then, I had to close my heart. _Yes, Draco. Close it as you should have years ago._ I cursed at the voice in my head, but I knew it was hopeless. I knew I wouldn't be coming back after Christmas. No one would, even if the school still stood. It would no longer be safe to leave your homes, not that parents would let the children who survived.

I hope she survived.

**Hermione's POV**

The time from the Halloween ball to Christmas passed in a blur. Malfoy refused to have any contact with me, citing my dirty blood and inferior intellect. I carefully finished the Polyjuice potion but never added the final ingredient, the bit that would change the potion to allow you to change. I found something else that would stabilize the potion until it was time to add it. Snape was duly impressed and even allowed me the use of the potions room and a few things from his personal supply cabinet on occasion. Harry, Ron, Ginny and I were back to how we had been when I still lived in the Gryffindor common room. I spent most of my time there, only escaping to my common room when the ache over him grew too great.

I didn't know his name and I still ached for his touch, his kiss. I would bury myself in my homework and extra projects then and try to forget, but he was never far away from my thoughts. I was unsure of how or why I had been so taken by him, or why he was still plaguing me weeks later.

At least, that's what I told myself. My heart knew better. It knew how deep that connection had been built and it was loathe to give it up. I would occasionally find myself looking for him in classes, but he was never there. My knight was gone and only the jesters were left.

Draco became more cruel the closer we got to Christmas break. The whole school was excited, but he and the Slytherins were black holes that sucked the joy out of the atmosphere. The day before break began, I was in my room packing when he walked in. He stood in my door way looking lost and very anxious.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked in a cold tone. He stared past me, out the window at the snow that fell softly. "Malfoy? I asked you a question. What do you want?" His eyes snapped to me, and the despair I saw in them stopped my breath. Suddenly, he turned and left without saying a word.

I began to breathe again, but it was hard. I shivered, then jumped as an owl pecked on the window. I stood to let it in, but found myself not wanting to go near it. It was a large, black eagle owl. Everyone in the school knew who it belonged to. Finally, I stepped toward it and it allowed me to pull off the letter before it bit my finger sharply, drawing blood. I yelped and it seemed to smirk much like its master before it flew back out the window. The letter was unaddressed, but the owl would not make a mistake. My hands shook as I opened it to find a few words in beautiful handwriting upon the page. I read it, over and over, unable to grasp its meaning. When I did I ran to his room. It was cold and completely empty. I sank to the floor, terrified by what this meant, for me and those around me.

_**Don't take the train.**_

* * *

And that's how I believe I'll end this story. Don't worry, that's now how I expected it to end either. I thought it would be much fluffier, but I want the danger, the suspense, and release from the confines of Hogwarts. It can't hold these two much longer, and this would be the best way to get them out and set them on the paths that will eventually lead them back to each other in the next story.

Which wont be long. I don't know how much longer my muse will stay, but I intend to work her to death tonight before she goes. Perhaps I'll have the whole story, perhaps not. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you for reading.

K


End file.
